Winter Bow
by celebi2gen
Summary: Catherine Talvi is a somewhat normal girl. However, she has a poor relationship with her father at home, and seeks refuge in her archery. When Cat was younger, she remembers seeing a white haired, icy-blue eyed boy. And he had been flying... It's winter and Cat has been noticing some strange stuff going on. But what happens one night when she meets this striking boy again?
1. Chapter 1

Catherine shouldered her back-back and walked across her school's parking lot. No friends walked with her like the other girls from her school. Not that she even wanted any of them as friends. They were all the same: Long hair, pretty cloths, makeup, and no appreciation for literature. Cat didn't like makeup. It just didn't make her already striking features look at all pretty. She always kept her somewhat wavy jet black hair just below shoulder length. Even these subtle differences kept the other shallow girls away. Not only that, but Cat loved reading and archery, while the other girls couldn't care less about books or the ancient art of bow-and-arrow. So there she was, a fourteen year-old girl walking home by herself. Having walked the five blocks for the past two years, Cat just let her legs do the work while her mind drifted off. Once again, that memory resurfaced. She had been nine years old on the day Cat first saw the boy. It was winter and she was sitting on a park bench in front of the small lake. He had silvery white hair and silver icy-blue eyes. The boy was wearing the oddest combination of a dark blue hoodie and leather pants. Along with that, he'd had this awesome staff with a hooked end. A group of kids just older than her were having a snow ball fight, and although the boy was much older than them, looked like he had started it. However, none of the ids noticed him. By the time the kid with the blue hat had gone sliding off on his toboggan with weird boy _flying _in tow, Cat was certain that something magical was involved here. Later, when the kids moved off, Cat saw what steeled her decision. The boy with the blue hat walked right through the white haired guy, who looked angry and upset. It promptly began to snow.

Catherine walked through the front door and into her small house. No one greeted her. Her father was probably in his study and Cat had no mother or siblings. She ran upstairs to her bedroom. Dropping her back-pack onto her blue quilted bed, Cat quickly changed into a white fleece hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. Grabbing her bow and arrows, Cat opened her big set of windows into the cold air. She proceeded to climb onto the lower portion of the roof, and then let down the hidden rope ladder she always kept up here. After getting off the snowy roof and onto the lawn, Cat rolled up the ladder, attached it to one of her arrows, and shot it back up to its former spot. Cat grabbed her old bike, and made off for the park.

Catherine narrowed her turquoise eyes at the distant sapling. It was much harder to hit the thin, newly planted trees than one of the tall and wide pines. Unlike all modern-day bows, Catherine's bow was not plastic. It was made of an exquisite dark wood that while slightly bendable, was strong and perfect for Cat. Just as she let the arrow fly, yet another cold gust of wind through the arrow off course. That was seventh time. The cold never bothered Catherine. In fact, she embraced it. When it was this chilly, no one liked to come to the park. She could be alone with her thoughts and her arrows. But really, weird stuff was happening here. It might have happened every winter, but Cat had never noticed it 'till now. When she had gotten to the park, she lent her bike against a tree, and gone to check out the weird ice patterns on the frozen surface of the small lake. She was certain ice didn't naturally form those designs. She had gone back to her bike to lock it, but found there was no need. The rusting metal had completely frozen to the tree. Maybe if it had rained overnight, then frozen over the next morning, that would make sense, but in six minutes? Something weird was going on. That coupled by the cold gusts every time she let loose n arrow, Cat was a little bit freaked. As she worked on freeing her bike from the tree, she could have sworn she heard a boyish laughter mocking her attempts at the bike. Cat gave one last fierce tug on the bike, and ice that had welded it into place suddenly vanished. She fell back, and the bike toppled on top of her.

"Stupid fucking…" she muttered. Again, that odd laughter. Catherine glanced around, frowning. She thought for a second that she might have seen the flash of dark blue cloth in the trees, but she shook her head and rubbed her bruised shins. After peddling home, Cat locked her bike, and then climbed up to her bedroom window. Climbing up the side of the house and onto the roof was much easier than climbing down. Once inside, Cat kicked off her runners, and plopped onto her bed with a new library book. Fridays was her favourite day of the week, not just because it was the last day of the week. Her father would go to work in a few minutes, and he had a late shift. Cat would make a nice dinner for herself (not bothering to make enough for her father also, since he didn't so much as say good bye to her when he left), get the old fire place going, and then escape into a fictional world where there was almost always a happy ending. Cat must have dosed off, because the next thing she knew was that her room was dark and she was hungry.

"Crud, what time is it?" she said to herself. Looking at her alarm clock, it said 9:37. Sighing, Cat got up and went downstairs, figuring it was too late to make a nice dinner. She heated up a bowl of soup and sat down at the small kitchen table. She hated her father, and she was pretty sure he hated her. He certainly didn't love her. She zoned out, thinking about the upcoming holidays. She had enough saved money to treat herself to a gift this year. Her father wouldn't but her anything, and it wasn't like she had any friends to exchange gifts with. The image of a fat man in a red and white suite came to mind. _Yeah right_ she thought. But once again, a distant memory came to mind. She was four years old, a time when her mother lived and her father actually showed some affection toward Catherine. She had woken from a pleasant golden dream, and with all the excitement of a four year old on Christmas morning, hopped out of bed and prepared to race downstairs to the Christmas tree. But then, a small box covered in brightly coloured raping paper caught her eye. It sat on the foot of her bed. She walked back to her bed and examined this new arrival. She picked it up and looked at the tag. A pretty thing it had been, gold coloured and trimmed in red. Bold letters had printed her name on it. It did not state who it was from. Catherine carefully the small box, still clad with the fancy paper. Upon opening it, Catherine gazed at the small figure inside. It was a statuette of a woman in silver-shining tunic with black curly hair. She seemed to be running on air with a silver bow drawn in front of her. Catherine knew now from her Ancient History classes that the little statue was of Artemis, the ancient Greek goddess of the hunt and of the moon. Catherine realised her soup had gone cold. She was no longer hungry anyways. Grabbing a pair of boots and a warmer sweater, Catherine went for a walk back to the park. Cat stuffed her hands into her pockets and sat down on the bench. The sky was relatively clear tonight, and Cat could see the full moon. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold and fresh night air. Cat opened her eyes again. There, on the opposite end of the bench sat _that boy_. She stopped breathing for a couple moments. His silver and white hair gleamed in the moonlight. Those stunning icy-blue eyes stared at the bright moon, making them look as if they were made of liquid silver. He still wore that same blue hoodie and the worn leather pants. He was barefooted as before, staff leaning on his shoulder. Suddenly, he looked at her, and he seemed a bit confused.

"You can see me?" he asked. Cat noticed her mouth was starting to fall open, and she closed it, nodding slightly.

"I figured only kids could see me these days," he said, also starring at her. A thought came to mind as she looked at his beautiful face. Ignoring what he had just said, Cat narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was you," I said with absolute certainty. "Asshole, you iced my bike to that tree," she said. He quirked his mouth to once side, then smiled.

"Guilty," he said, a hint of laugh in his voice.

"And my arrows…" she said, thinking back to that afternoon.

"Yep, that was me," the boy said, still smiling. His teeth were so white… like freshly fallen snow. _Now where did that analogy come from?_ Catherine thought. Finally, Cat said, "Who _are_ you?" To which the boy replied, "None other than the famous Jack Frost of course."

"No way… But… Wait," Catherine's mind was moving way too fast for her. Memories of many winters, good and bad, came to mind.

"Is this where you live then?" she said at last.

"Pretty much. This was where…" he trailed off. Cat would have pursued it, but Jack was staring at a spot on the small lake, looking distant.

"Why did you ask me if I could see," Catherine said after a while. Not taking his eyes of the lake, Jack said, "For the past three hundred years, no one's been able to see, hear or even touch me. Except the other guardians. Mostly I just messed with 'em. But after three hundred years, the Man in the Moon decided to make me a guardian. After the other guardians and I had defeated Pitch Black a few years ago, all the kids that believe in the other guardians started to believe in me as well. So really, only kids know about me. Adults and teenagers? Not so much. People start to forget about the guardians when they get older." Jack said all this calmly, without pause. Catherine stared at her shoes for a while, thinking of all the questions she wanted to ask Jack.

"Who are the guardians?" Catherine said at last.

"Who are the….? 'Come on, don't you know about Santa Claus? The Toothfairy? What about the Easter Bunny or the Sandman?" Jack said. Catherine gave him a puzzled look and said, "But those are all myths. For kids. I've never gotten a gift from Santa or an egg from the Easter bunny, or so much as a quarter under my pillow."

"Have you ever had really good dreams?" Jack said, looking at Cat calmly.

"I… Yeah, but… Oh," Catherine stopped and looked at Jack curiously.

"Only those children who believe in the Guardians receive things like eggs on Easter, gifts at Christmas, or a quarter under their pillow when they lose a tooth. The Sandman is a different case. He gives all children good dreams," Jack explained. Suddenly, Jack looked back up at the moon.

"Look, I have to go now. Guardian business," he said with a smile. Jack stood on top of the bench. He glanced down at Cat again and said, "Hey, I told you my name, but you never gave me yours." Catherine smiled up at him.

"Catherine Talvi. But you can call me Cat," she said. Jack Frost looked to the left, and then a strong wind buffeted Cat, while Jack Frost flew towards the night sky, white hair shining. As Cat walked through her front door, she wondered about all the happiness she had not experienced, because of her oppressive father. Cat walked to the kitchen and dumped her soup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** So I really have no idea how long this story is going to be. I just come up with ideas before I go to sleep, then write 'em down in the morning. I really appreciate reviews, but the main point of this is for me to just get the ideas out of my head! I can't concentrate on school if I have all these things swirling around between my ears. **

Catherine woke up to sunlight coming in from her window. And the cold. Her room was freezing! Then she noticed one of her windows was half open.

"Well, crap," she said. Cat slipped out of bed, toes curling as she reached the end of her carpet. _How did this get open in the first place?_ She wondered. _Probably forgot to lock it when I came back from the park yesterday afternoon. _Wait. The park. Catherine remembered meeting Jack Frost, that beautiful winter spirit. She remembered him staring at the almost full moon, as if he could learn something by keeping those icy-blue and silver eyes on it… Who knows, maybe he could? Hadn't he said something about the Man on the Moon? Rubbing her chilly arms, Catherine grabbed her white hoodie off the back of her desk chair and slipped it on. She put on her fuzzy slippers too, thinking of how amazing it was that she hadn't caught a cold last night. Cat quietly made her way downstairs, knowing her dad wouldn't be awake 'till noon. The clock on the stove told her it was around eight thirty, so she went to the cereal cupboard. Then her sleepy mind registered the mess. The kitchen table was scattered with dirty dishes, and the counter wasn't much better off. It looked like her dad had come home, and then attempted to make a meal. Not a microwave one. She noted the cook book on the counter. Then she noticed that there was, in fact, two sets of dishes for what appeared to be three courses. Her fist thought: I am not cleaning this one up. Her second one: Dad is trying to forget about mum. Catherine decided to begin with the first thought. She grabbed a thick sharpie from the box of pens on the counter. She took a piece of scrap paper, and then wrote: **CLEAN IT**, placing the note on a pile of pots and dishes. _How did I manage to sleep through this?_ She wondered. Then, Catherine dashed upstairs, threw on a warm outfit, grabbed her bow and arrows, and walked towards the front door. _Oh, yeah, shoes_ she thought. She kicked off her slippers, and replaced them with her brown leather snow boots. She fastened the arrow belt around her waist, the deep holder settling on the back of her right thigh. The arrows rattled around as she peddled her bike away from her home. She didn't even realise where she was going, until she was at the park. Burgess had lots of old forestry areas, allot of them close to this park. It had definitely snowed last night, and only a few brave souls were out and about. Catherine didn't even bother locking her bike. The thing was old and rusty and it was winter so no one wanted to steal it anyways. Cat walked towards the tree line, and then slipped in, heading for a favourite spot. After around fifteen minutes of walking while trying not to think about her father and whoever he was flirting with (she was certain that was what he was doing. Why else would he bother bringing out a cook book?), Catherine reached a large oak tree that was mostly bare of leaves. She climbed to a relatively thick bow, straddling it. Catherine took her bow off her back, and aimed for one of the targets she had set up around here. She was about to let the arrow fly, when a shape in a blue hoodie landed in front of her. Catherine was so startled; she almost shot Jack with her arrow.

"You idiot! I could have killed you!" Cat exclaimed. Jack smiled annoyingly.

"I'm immortal, remember? I would have been fine. Besides, you probably would have missed that target anyways. Funny how the wind can pick up when you don't want it to," He said.

"Asshole," was her response. Catherine glowered at jack for a moment before turning her attention on another target. Once again, she put the arrow up and aimed for the target. She let the arrow fly, just as the wind picked up, knocking it off course. Not even bothering with looking at Jack, Catherine said, "I'm starting to regret not hitting you in the first place." Jack let one leg dangle off the branch while the other was pulled up to his chin.

"Actually, that wasn't me," he said, squinting at the arrow, now lying on the ground.

"Oh, ya. Present for you," Jack said. He handed her something thin and long wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"It won't melt," he said as she opened it. Inside lay a crystalline arrow. Cat picked it up and almost dropped it from surprise of how cold it was.

"Won't it shatter?" Catherine asked Jack. He shook his head.

"Well, try it!" he said. Cat put the freezing arrow up and drew back the string. She aimed and shot. It landed in the centre of the painted target. The arrow seemed to release a burst of bluish energy as it struck its mark.

"What was that blue stuff?" Catherine asked, looking at Jack curiously.

"Well, it's a bit much to explain," he said, dangling his staff.

"So explain. And I have more questions, too. I didn't really get the chance last night," Catherine urged Jack. He fiddled with an extra-large snow flake, and then let it drop.

"All the guardians have centres, ok? It defines what they protect in the children. Like Santa's centre, he prefers to be called North, so let's just call him that, is wonder. He explained it to me when I first became a guardian. He protects the wonder that children see in everything. Tooth protects the memories of children. Each tooth she collects contains important memories of that child. Get it? My centre is fun. I need to use it, or it just sorta drives me crazing, bubbling up with no output. Kids need fun; it's part of their child hood. So I put some fun into that arrow. It won't do anything if you shoot it at a tree or a target, but shoot it at a person, and they'll probably start a snow ball fight or something. But you can only use it once," Jack told Catherine. Cat climbed down the tree. She picked her arrow up out of the snow, and then pulled the ice arrow out of the target. Jack floated down beside her, and gestured for her to follow. Cat walked beside the lanky boy, wondering if now would be a good time to ask more questions.

"So who's Pitch Black?" She said after a moment. Jack glanced at her than said, "Well, if the guardians are the protectors, who do you think Pitch is?"

"Like, the bad guy?" She said. Jack smirked.

"Well, yeah, the bad guy. Kids call him the Boogie Man, we call him Pitch Black. After all that is in fact his name…" Jack said. "Hey, do you remember a time when you were younger and a bunch of weird stuff happened in one night?" He continued.

"Actually, yeah. When I was nine, I had a streak of bad nightmares. One morning I woke up and our street was a mess. That and the park looked like a bunch of people had tromped through it overnight. A few other streets were out of shape too," Cat said. Jack was looking steadily ahead.

"That was the night the guardians and I finally defeated Pitch. Of course, he's still down in his freakish lair, probably plotting against us again…" Jack said. Cat looked startled, but Jack reassured her, "Nah, he won't be back for a couple hundred years at least." Catherine nodded. They had reached the park, and some kids around her age were hanging out. It dawned on Catherine that those were the kids she'd seen in the park when she was nine, having a snowball fight with Jack Frost. Catherine stopped by a bench, but Jack continued on towards the other kids. One of the boys, she knew his name was Jamie, but that was it, looked over at Jack and smiled.

"Hey guys, Jack's here!" He exclaimed to his friends. They looked over and smiled at Jack. Jack had said last night that lots of kids forgot about the guardians or dismissed them when they got older. These kids were as old as or older than Catherine herself, and could still see Jack. They were talking and smiling, and then one of the kids, a skinny girl with short auburn hair chucked a snowball at Jack, who grinned, and then there was a full blown snow ball fight. Cat looked them with a touch of longing. Suddenly, Jack turned on Cat, and hurled a frosty-blue snow ball at her. A joyous feeling rose up inside her. She grinned, and then laughed. Catherine scooped up a ball of snow, and threw it at Jack, who was too busy cracking up to dodge the white ball. It hit him square in the face. The other kids cracked up, too. Soon, they were all tired and panting. Jamie flopped down on the ground, the other kids following his example. Cat's hoodie was soaked, but she didn't feel it. Even Jack seemed content, having let out some fun. Cat caught herself staring at him. His silvery-white hair was ruffled; his normally pallid cheeks had a rosy tint to them. She couldn't get over how attractive he was. He always had dark circles around his beautiful eyes, but she thought it made him look even hotter. His lanky form was so appealing as well… What was wrong with her? Was she seriously falling for this immortal winter spirit?

**Author's Note:**** Let me know if I'm doing an ok job of portraying Jack's character! Is there something that needs to be added or what? I don't want to change Jack's character by mistake :/ . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** I hardly got any sleep last night 'cause all these ideas kept jumping out at me! I'll be doing some of this chapter from Jack's point of view, just to freshen it up a bit. **

Jack closed his eyes as Wind took him to the Pole. He wasn't sure why he'd wanted to leave Catherine – Cat – so quickly. And that was so lame, leaving for no reason. _Guardian business? _Very original. Cat hadn't done anything wrong, but he'd been so surprised when Cat looked at him. Even some of Jamie's friends were thinking less and less about him. Jamie had told him once that no matter how old he got, he would always believe in Jack and the other Guardians. And maybe he would. But once Jamie got older, Jack would not be able to have epic snow ball fights with him, or even just talk. Soon enough, Jamie would no longer need his childhood protection. So this was what had shocked Jack so much. A teenaged girl, who had never believed in the guardians in the first place, had seen him. Not to mention she was _really_ pretty. No, he shouldn't be thinking of her that way. He was immortal, and she was… human. Wind sped up, going faster and faster until he could see North's workshop in the distance. Jack slowed as he neared his open bedroom window. Sometimes Jack just slept in a tree by the small lake in Burgess, but Cat was there… So Jack had no choice but to stay at the Pole for now. _Yeah, like I'm gonna get any sleep_ he thought. Jack flopped down on his bed. Suddenly, the feeling started bubbling up in him. Fun. Great. Now, when he was feeling tired, his centre wasn't gonna give him half a chance to sleep. Jack thought about the girl's strange hobby. Unconsciously, Jack drew a frost pattern on the floor. He glanced down at it. An arrow. An idea came to him. With no kids no release the fun onto, he decided to just store it in something. Jack sometimes did this with snow balls, but he could only fit a tiny bit into them. He concentrated on the frosty image, and suddenly he was holding an icy arrow. Again, he concentrated. Jack pictured the fun seeping into the arrow. Somehow, it absorbed much more than he expected. Not wanting to over-do it, he stopped. The fun let out a little, Jack drifted off to sleep, still clutching the arrow.

Jack woke up to North's booming voice. Little bells dingled in the distance, and the heavy steps of the Yetis thumped above his head. What time was it? There was a clock on the far side of his room, and it told him it was almost six thirty. Jesus. And the man wondered why he was so disturbingly grumpy in the morning. Well, there was no turning back now. Jack groggily looked at the arrow he still held in his hand. He knew what to do with it, but what would she think? Maybe he was trying too hard. He could just break it and find some kids to release the fun on… Yeah, ok. Jack stood up and brought the arrow down on his knee, hands on either end of the object. It didn't so much as splinter. It bent a little, but that was it. He tried again, this time with more force. Same thing happened. Sighing, Jack looked around for something to put the arrow in. A piece of cloth caught his eye. Jack stood up and walked to the small table in the centre of the room. Here, he picked up the rag and wound it around the arrow. Jack's stomach rumbled. _Need food. To the kitchen!_ He thought. Jack left the now wrapped up arrow on the little table, grabbed his staff, and left to find something in the kitchen. On the way, he passed many scurrying elves and Yeti's too caught up in their work to notice him. Dingle was in a corner with his friends, playing Christmas tree again. Moon knew why they found that so entertaining. Finally Jack arrived at the kitchen. A few Yetis were baking cookies, and Jack grabbed some that were cooling down. One of the Yetis glared at Jack and muttered some gibberish. After filling the void some from the huge pantry, Jack raced back to his room, only just avoiding Phil on the way. Christmas was almost here, so Jack figured it was best to just leave the workshop today. Jack put the arrow in his hoodie's pouch.

"Hey, Wind! Wana go to Burgess?" Jack called out to the frozen world beyond the window. Jack jumped and Wind caught him, flinging him southwards.

As Jack came to a hover above the forest near the small lake, he noticed a shape in one of his favourite trees. The figure had jet black hair and… a bow? Oh. Well, that was just who he was looking for, so Jack dropped down in front of her. The startled look on her face was priceless. One second in deep concentration, the next instant she was staring at him with wide turquoise eyes.

"You idiot! I could have killed you!" she exclaimed. Jack smiled I a way he knew would annoy her. She continued to glare at him.

"I'm immortal, remember? I would have been fine. Besides, you probably would have missed that target anyways. Funny how the wind can pick up when you don't want it to," He said.

"Asshole," she said. After another deadly glare, she turned to another target. Jack had always thought these targets were set up for paintball in the summer. Cat aimed the arrow again, and just as she let it go, wind pushed it off course.

"I'm starting to regret not hitting you in the first place." Cat said, not looking at him, but at the arrow on the ground.

"Actually, that wasn't me," he said. He pulled one dangling leg up to his chin. Something poked at his stomach.

"Oh, ya. Present for you," Jack said. He took out the wrapped arrow and handed it to her.

"It won't melt," he said as she opened it.

"Won't it shatter?" Cat asked Jack. He shook his head.

"Well, try it!" he said. Cat put up the arrow, and Jack mentally asked Wind not to bow it away. She loosed the arrow, and it hit a bull's eye. Having expected to be used on a person, it emitted a bit of disappointed bluish energy, but didn't break as it hit the target.

"What was that blue stuff?" Cat asked, looking at Jack curiously.

"Well, it's a bit much to explain," he said, dangling his staff.

"So explain. And I have more questions, too. I didn't really get the chance last night," Cat urged Jack. He fiddled with a custom snow flake, and then let it drop.

"All the guardians have centres, ok? It defines what they protect in the children. Like Santa's centre, he prefers to be called North, so let's just call him that, is wonder. He explained it to me when I first became a guardian. He protects the wonder that children see in everything. Tooth protects the memories of children. Each tooth she collects contains important memories of that child. Get it? My centre is fun. I need to use it, or it just sorta drives me crazing, bubbling up with no output. Kids need fun; it's part of their childhood. So I put some fun into that arrow. It won't do anything if you shoot it at a tree or a target, but shoot it at a person, and they'll probably start a snow ball fight or something. But you can only use it once," Jack told Cat. Cat seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then gracefully climbed down the tree. She picked up her arrow out of the snow, and then placed it with the others in the pouch that she kept on her thigh. She pulled his arrow out of the target, and placed it with the others. Jack floated down beside her. She looked at him and he motioned her to follow him. He wanted to be near his lake.

So who's Pitch Black?" She said after a moment. Jack glanced at her than said, "Well, if the guardians are the protectors, who do you think Pitch is?"

"Like, the bad guy?" She said. Jack smirked.

"Well, yeah, the bad guy. Kids call him the Boogie Man, we call him Pitch Black. After all, that is in fact his name…" Jack said. "Hey, do you remember a time when you were younger and a bunch of weird stuff happened in one night?" He continued.

"Actually, yeah. When I was nine, I had a streak of bad nightmares. One morning I woke up and our street was a mess. That and the park looked like a bunch of people had tromped through it overnight. A few other streets were out of shape too," Cat said. Jack starred ahead for a moment.

"That was the night the guardians and I finally defeated Pitch. Of course, he's still down in his freakish lair, probably plotting against us again…" Jack said. Cat looked startled, but Jack said, "Nah, he won't be back for a couple hundred years at least." Cat nodded. By now they had reached the end of the tree line. Jack saw Jamie and his friends hanging out. Jamie noticed Jack first as he strolled over, pleased to be able to loose some fun. Surely by now Jamie knew what was coming?

"Hey guys, Jack's here!" Jamie exclaimed to his friends. They looked over and smiled at Jack. He was just greeting Jamie when Pippa chucked a snowball at him. Yes! Finally. Now he had no choice but to start yet another awesome snowball fight with his friends. Nowadays, they were even better at the game, seeing as most of them were as old as Jack (not literally of course, but in body and mind).

Jack saw Cat out of the corner of his eye, standing by a bench. He scooped more snow, added a touch of fun to it, and then hurled it at her. He laughed, and then got a snowball in the face. Cat was laughing and throwing snowballs at the other kids. Eventually everyone tired out, and they all flopped down in the ruined snow. Jack felt so much better. The fun was all used up, but in a good way. Eventually, the kids had to go home. They said good bye to Jack. He was a little disappointed that they couldn't play more. Cat approached him, still smiling but not as fiercely. She had left her bow on the bench, but now she was holding it.

"I don't really want to, but I have to go home," she told him. Jack shrugged.

"Fine. I should probably go annoy Bunny. He's overdue," he said, grinning mischievously. Cat gave him one last smile, picked up a bike he hadn't even known was here, and rode off.

Cat arrived at her house, a dreading feeling growing in her stomach. She didn't respect her father in the slightest, but he was sure to blow up at her about the note she left on the pile of dishes. She noted that her father's car was in a different spot than it had been when she left. He had probably driven his bitch home while she was gone. Cat climbed up to her window. This was risky. Her father either did or didn't know about her leaving that morning, but his astounding ability to ignore her and almost everything she did almost all the time. He would wonder how she got in if she hadn't gone through the front door. She reached the roof and quietly opened her window. Catherine still couldn't get over what her father was doing. Unbidden, the memory of the day her mother died came.

When she was six years old, Catherine was at school, doing simple grade one math. She had been called down to the office. Her father was there to relieve her from school. She was glad she got to skip her math class, but not glad that it was her father who had come to pick her up. Usually her mum did that sort of thing. And shouldn't her father be at work? Catherine had started feeling out of sorts. When Cat and her father were in the car, she bravely asked her father, "Where's mum? And why do I get to skip school?" Her father had a serious and dark expression, but surprised her by speaking gently.

"We're going to the hospital Catherine," he had said. The young Catherine, a panicky feeling slowly spreading inside her said, "But where's mum?"

"Your mum is at the hospital. I'll explain more when we get there, ok?" he replied. Catherine had fallen silent, curly black hair falling over her shoulders as she stared out the window. When they finally arrived at the hospital, her father quickly talked with a nurse. She then led them to a relatively empty hallway, with chairs placed on the opposite wall of the one with a bunch of doors on them. Her father told her to sit down. The nurse left, and her father explained to her why they were there.

"Your mum was driving to the store to get some groceries, ok? Someone in a big car accidentally drove into mum's car. Do you understand?" Catherine nodded at this, her six year old mind not fully understanding what her father was implying.

"Well, your mum got hurt, and right now, the doctors are trying to make her healthy again. It might take a really long time, but eventually the doctor will tell us if she will be ok," he had continued in an even voice. After what had seemed like an eternity of boredom to young Catherine (she had left her backpack in the car), the door in front of them opened. Her father immediately stood up and asked the doctor for news. The doctor explained about something that Catherine couldn't understand, and then said, "In the end, she was too weak." Catherine thought she knew what that meant, but didn't want to know for certain. The doctor told her father more things she didn't know about. All she could think about was that the doctor had implied her mother was… she didn't even want to think the word. That night, her father didn't make dinner. He didn't wake her up the next morning. He didn't make Catherine a lunch for school, and she knew why her mother couldn't either. And that was that. Catherine learned to take care of herself. Sometimes, if her father made dinner, she would watch him intently, because she knew that she would have to learn these skills herself.

**Author's Note:**** I hope you liked my sappy recollection of Cat's mother dying :D . The next chapter will be from Cat's point of view again, and might not be as long. Review and tell me if you like this story so far! Also, thanks to Saffamoe01 for your advice. Tried to space it out more this time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Many sorries for not updating sooner! I had almost no chance to get on my laptop yesterday. Also, you remember how I made Cat's bow white? I know it's the fourth chapter, but now I really want it to be dark brown (even found a pic for it!). I went back through the other chapters to change the colour. But anyways, hope you like the new chapter!**

Catherine heard her father moving around downstairs. Ok, time to suck it up. He would have seen the note by now, so no time to rip it up. Cat got up from her chair, and walked downstairs. Trying to look nonchalant, she entered the kitchen. She wasn't afraid of him. He couldn't really punish her. Most of the things she owned had been bought with her own money, so he couldn't confiscate anything...

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" her father said, holding the note up to her face.

"Well, what does it say?" she said calmly. She knew that would piss him off even more, but she couldn't help it. He didn't scare her, and she didn't respect him.

"This is completely disrespectful!" he shouted at her. Well, there you go. Looks like she knew him better than he thought.

"I'm tired of cleaning up after you! You might not realise it, but this is my house too! If it wasn't for me, this place would be entirely disgusting! I sweep and dust and mop and wash this place because I respect it more than I respect you!" Cat yelled right back at him. Her father's face darkened.

"Alright then, Catherine. How about you explain to me how you managed to get into the house without going through the front door? Not only that, but you left I the first place without telling me where you were going or for how long!" he said. Obviously, he had no argument for her cleaning up after him, so he was changing the subject. And crap, he had noticed she hadn't gone through the front to get in.

"Since when do you care when I leave the house? Or for how long! I've been going out to do whatever I felt like for the past three years! Or did you even notice?" Cat said. She had added the last part to get him going even more. She knew he knew that he hadn't noticed her comings and goings.

"I am your father!" He yelled at her. "You will tell me what you are doing, when you are doing it, and you will ask for permission!"

"Be careful there, _father_. You almost sound like you _care_," Cat said venomously. And then he slapped her. She could see the immense rage in his face. He was so proud and self-righteous. No matter what she said would make him believe he was a terrible father. All emotion dropped from Catherine's face as she felt her cheek swell. She looked at her father with a deadly calm.

"Right, just making sure," she said before turning around and calmly going back to her room.

"Get your ass back down here!" he shouted. Catherine closed her door, and then locked it. She heard him stomp up the stairs. Without even thinking, she reached for her bow and an arrow. The door handle jiggled. He put up the arrow. Wait, what was she doing? _Idiot_ she thought. She quickly hid the bow and arrows under her bed. It sounded like he was kicking the door. He might have been yelling at her, but she hardly noticed.

"As soon as you come out here, you are going to be _severely_ punished!" Cat's father shouted through the door. _How, you're going to ground me? Oh, please_ she thought. Cat sat cross-legged on her bed. Her eye caught on something on her bedside table. It was the Artemis statuette. She reached over and picked the figure up off the table and held it in her hand. Artemis the Huntress. Hunters killed beasts. Her father was being a beast right now… She shook her head. _Don't think those thoughts_ she told herself. Cat had never killed so much as a squirrel with her bow. Placing the silvery figure on her table again, Cat got up and brought out her bow. Yes, it was very odd for her to use a wooden bow, when even Olympic archers used the modern plastic ones. She stroked the fine dark wood. It was elegantly shaped, much like a sliver of the moon, with the tips flaring outward a little. It was just the right thickness. To thick, and it wouldn't bend right, to slim and it would bend too much, throwing you off, making you feel unstable. The wood on her bow had a silvery-blue design bleeding outwards from the middle. Of all places, Cat found this bow at a pawn shop.

A ten year old Catherine walked into the small pawn shop. A couple of customers glanced at her, confused. Where were this little girl's parents? It was a week away from Christmas, and Cat wanted to buy herself something nice. She would wrap it up and put it under her miniature fake Christmas tree in her room and then feign surprise on Christmas morning when she unwrapped it. Catherine wandered about for a few minutes, touching and inspecting things that caught her eye. At the back of the shop was a display of some old rifles and shotguns. There was even a crossbow placed on the wall amongst them. But then Catherine saw the bow hanging above all the guns. The wooden beauty hung horizontally on two hooks. At first, Catherine just starred at it. Since that one Christmas morning when she had received the Artemis statuette, she had been obsessed with the idea of archery. She would play with curved sticks, and pretend to be a legendary huntress. And so here, in front of her, was the thing of her dreams. She didn't even notice that it was still too large for her, and that the price tag said 200 dollars. Catherine had saved around one hundred dollars over the year, a hefty amount for one so young. Finally, the price registered in her mind. The young Catherine was almost heartbroken. But a hopeful idea came to mind. This was a pawn shop. Obviously, she would just combine something of value with her already saved money. Catherine raced home.

It was a twenty-five minute walk into town, so she was feeling quite tired as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Ok, something worth money. Catherine had no jewelry, so that wasn't an option. After searching her bedroom, Cat realised she had nothing that would add up to the amount needed. And then her gaze settled on the silver figurine. No, she could not give that up. Its sentimental value was higher than its physical value. Her father was not home, so she couldn't ask him for any money, not that she would do that anyways. Still in despair Catherine had gone to her father's bedroom.

The master bedroom was only slightly larger than her own, but it had its own bathroom. Catherine had entered it, still not really knowing what she planned on doing there. At last an idea formed in her mid. It was a very bad idea, but she wanted that beautiful bow _so_ badly. Surely her mother would have helped her achieve her goal? Catherine had crouched down and opened the cabinet under the sink. Yes it was still there. Her mother's jewelry box. She had opened it and taken out a gold chain with a pearl the size of her thumb on the end of it. Cat had never seen her mother wear this piece, so she tried to make herself feel better about what she was doing by telling herself that her mother didn't like this necklace, and that was why she had never worn it. And so the Catherine once again dashed off to the pawn shop, panting as she entered, holding her side because now she had a bad cramp. After she had explained what she wanted to the man at the counter, he looked at her doubtfully. He had asked her about how she had gotten her money and the necklace. Wondered where her parents were and what a small girl wanted with the large bow. He didn't know that Cat would grow into it perfectly and become an amazing archer. Eventually the man had let in and accepted the money and necklace. He knew the necklace was only worth forty dollars at most, but this cute kid seemed like getting the bow would mean the moon and the sun to her. So that was how Catherine Talvi had gotten her beloved bow.

Cat was tired of always leaving for the park when she got upset. Besides, if she did it now and her father managed to break down her door, he would finally figure out how she'd been getting in and out all these years without him knowing. Ok, so she wouldn't leave the house. Cat grabbed her pack of arrows, but didn't put the belt on. She climbed out her window and instead of climbing down, ignored the arrow lodged in a hard rubber slate, and continued to climb upwards. Beside the chimney stack was a flat part of the roof. Cat had never understood why it had been built there, but it was helpful for putting Christmas decorations on top of. At least it had been when her mother was still alive. Now, Cat sat on top of it, stroking the smooth wood of her bow. She glanced at her arrows. They were a very mixed assortment. Some were old wooden arrows, with fake or real feathers, some were entirely plastic, and others were sharp while some only had blunt tips. And her newest addition, the ice arrow Jack had given her. Jack. His beautiful face and silvery hair entered her head. Unwillingly, her heart beat a little faster. _No, I am _not_ attracted to Jack Frost_ she told herself. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on other things. Unfortunately, the ice arrow kept entering her peripheral vision. She couldn't break it, but she had no-one to use it on. Throwing it away meant someone could find it. Just then, a group of kids from her school came into view, walking on the sidewalk in front of her house. Cat quickly grabbed the ice arrow, fitted it into her bow, and fired it at the kid in the front. Just as she let it go, the thought came into her head. _Will it hurt him?_ It was sharp, after all. But then it hit the kid, made a tiny explosion of bluish energy, and Cat hid behind the chimney, hoping no one would see her. Then she heard laughing and a couple of playful screeches. The sounds moved off, and Cat went back to her original spot. A cold wind picked up, and Cat shivered. No, she would stay up here as long as it took for her to get her thoughts in order. Five minutes later, the clouds in the sky moved off, and the afternoon sun had a chance to warm up the slated roof.

Catherine had her eyes closed and was basking in the meager sunlight, when another cold wind prompted her to open them. Great. There was Jack, crouched on the chimney.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked, exasperated.

"I was bored," he replied.

"Already? Why don't you get a hobby or something?" Cat said, annoyed that he was interrupting her thinking time.

"I do have a hobby. Unfortunately, I've run out of people who are worth messing with," he told her with an annoying grin on his face. Cat rolled her eyes.

"Hey, why're you up here anyways?" he looked at her curiously. Cat considered lying to him, but realised she didn't feel like it.

"My dad's being an asshole again. I'm waiting for him to go to work or… something," she said, not looking at him. 'Something' meant him playing with his new "friend".

"Oh. So, you don't wanna…" he was cut off by her glare. "Hey, I'm just trying to have some fun," he said, smiling again.

"You can't have run out of people to piss off that quickly. It's the middle of winter. Now get lost," Catherine said, starting to get angry. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Hey, Just 'cause you're all pissed at your dad doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" he said, gesturing to himself with his staff.

"But fine. You want to be boring, I'll leave. Better things to do than sit around here while you mope. At least you _have_ a dad," Jack said before the wind caught him and he flew off. Cat shook her head. _I'd rather not have a dad than have to up with that asshole in there_ she thought. Some more clouds past by and the sun brightened a little more. Sighing, Cat sat back against the brick chimney. Tomorrow, her father worked all day. She could get some homework done in peace, and then maybe see if she could catch a squirrel.

**Author's Note****: Thanks to Saffamoe01 and Foxchick1 for the reviews. Anyone else like my story? Think something needs to be added? Review! I'll consider all suggestions! As far as a first story goes, I'm happy I have any follows or favourites. Glad people are liking Jack. I might not get the chance to write much, since I'll be busy for the next couple of days, but I'll try really hard! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** I'm not sure if people liked my last chapter. Review to tell me what I did wrong (if that's the case ((Also, there were a few long paragraphs, so I apologize if it was a bit difficult to read. I tried to space 'em out while I was typing, but it might not have been enough)). Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last!**

Cat startled awake. Had she managed to dose off _on the roof?_ God, she was an idiot. Her back was still against the chimney, and her whole backside hurt. By now, it was dusk, and the sun had just finished going down. The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes and letting the small amount of warmth from the afternoon sun – Wait. Afternoon sun? Jeez, she'd been up here for five or six hours. Cat got up and dusted off her jeans, then stooped to pick up her bow. Just as she was getting prepared to climb down to her window, a voice said:

"No, don't leave just yet. I have something I need to discuss with you." Cat instantly turned around and grabbed an arrow from the pouch. She had just lifted it to her bow when the smooth, practiced voice began to laugh.

"No human weapons can harm, you foolish girl," it said. Cat's thoughts went to the ice arrow Jack had made. Crap. Of course she had gotten rid of it earlier. Finally, Catherine spotted the voices owner. He was at least six feet tall and wore a long black robe that could have been made from shadows. His face was sharp and ashen, with black piercing eyes. He was smiling menacingly. Cat knew, without a doubt, that this was the Pitch Black Jack had told her about.

"What do you want from me," she said, amazed that her voice was steady. Pitch laughed again.

"Why, after all this time, I find Jack's weakness. Of all things, it's a pathetic human girl," Pitch said. Cat narrowed her eyes. What was this creeper talking about? How was she Jack's weakness? Unless… No it wasn't possible. She and Jack had only met a day ago!

"So, this is what you will do for me," Pitch continued. As he spoke, what seemed to be black sand swirled around his feet.

"Bring Jack Frost to my liar. Its entrance lies deep within the forest that surrounds most of your town," Pitch said, no longer smiling. The sand at his feet erupted and flew towards Catherine. She only had time to let out a small shriek before the sand hit her full in the chest. Catherine was slammed into the chimney. The sand disappeared, but a painful weight lay in her chest. Pitch's expression didn't change as he said, "Attempt to disobey me and it will kill you." Then he disappeared, and the air grew a bit warmer. Cat gasped and collapsed onto her knees. The weight in her chest flared into pain, and she cried out. Trying to hold back tears, Cat climbed down to her window and hurried into her room, closing the windows securely behind her. Something told her that wouldn't help if Pitch decided to make a reappearance. Cat placed her bow and pouch of arrows on her bed and shuddered. Pitch was going to use her to capture Jack. In other words, Pitch was forcing her to break what meager trust the two of them had while simultaneously getting rid of Jack. Cat could see no happy ending to this. Whatever appetite Cat had had when she first woke up was long gone, and even though her father wasn't home, she stayed in her room, trying to stay num.

Jack woke up covered in snow. He must have accidentally made it snow while he was asleep. It was dark-o-thirty, and Jack was feeling better. He stood and prepared to go to Burgess to see Cat… Oh yeah. She didn't want to see him. But it had been a few hours, so she would be feeling better, wouldn't she? And tomorrow was Sunday, so she probably wouldn't mind him dropping by to see her… Ok, he would go.

"Wind! Let's go to Cat's house!" he said to the sky. Almost reluctantly, Wind lifted him up and he soared towards the town of Burgess.

Jack was surprised to see Cat awake and sitting by her smallish desk. After she didn't notice him floating by her window, Jack knocked on it with his staff, creating frost patterns. She looked up and smiled at him. Oh, good. Jack was relieved. He had half expected Cat to get angry and tell him to get lost. Cat got up and unlocked her window. Jack was reminded of the times he had gone to visit Jamie like this.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Cat said quietly.

"Um… I guess I was hoping you weren't still mad at me?" he said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I was just being moody. Look, now isn't the best time to be here. My dad and his… girlfriend are here, so it might be weird if they hear me talking to myself," Cat said. "Maybe I'll meet you in the park tomorrow," she said before re-opening her window. Her eyes glanced around quickly. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's with you?" He said, stepping up to the window ledge. The moonlight reflected off her face, and he saw beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Nothing. Seriously I'm fine. Just… go. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, a pleading look in her eyes. Jack's brow knit in confusion, but he flew away, wondering what could be troubling Cat. She had seemed fine when he first got there, but she had quickly started acting edgy. What could be troubling her?

Cat locked her windows, and then sank to the floor, leaning against the wall. The pain in her chest ebbed away. Her father and his girlfriend were in the kitchen. Cat heard a high pitched laugh. She figured they wouldn't see her if she went to the hall bathroom. Cat got up and quietly opened her door. She quickly walked to the bathroom, avoiding the creaky spots in the floor. Inside the small room, Cat turned the tap onto hot, and got a facecloth. She felt all cold and clammy. The warm water helped a little, but she couldn't erase the dreading feeling she was getting. Finally, she went back to her bedroom. As she locked her door, the back of her neck prickled. Cat spun around, but there was no one there. She eyed the shadows cast into her room by the moonlight. No, Pitch couldn't be here… Speaking of Pitch, Jack had told her earlier that he would need allot of time to recover from his defeat. It had only been a few years, but what if this evil creature required less time to heal than the Guardians thought? Cat sighed. Jack would have to help himself. Maybe she could alert the other Guardians to Jack after she led him to Pitch? But how? There was no way for her to keep from betraying Jack without her dying in the first place. Cat shook her head sadly. She would have to figure out what to do after Jack was in Pitch's grasp soon. Maybe if she slept on it an plan would come to her.

As it turned out, sleep only brought nightmares of obsidian sand and pain. The dream Cat could not seem to make herself to wake up. After seemingly endless mental scenes of horror, a golden light seemed to seep into her unconsciousness, attempting to disband her nightmare. The darkness lost its grip, and Cat started awake. She didn't fall asleep again for a long while.

Cat's stomach growled ferociously as she got dressed. Today it was a brown, cream and black plaid jacket (with a wonderfully fuzzy inside) over a navy-blue shirt with mid-length sleeves. She threw on a pair of jeans and raced downstairs. Her father had left for work with his girlfriend earlier that morning (Cat deducted that they were either co-workers or the chick couldn't drive, seeing as she never came over in her own car) and her father wouldn't be back until much later that evening. After scarfing down a toasted bagel, Cat put her leather boots on and walked to the park where Jack would be waiting for her. She wanted to put her… well not really a plan, but 'idea' into action soon. It all depended on one component. If she couldn't make it work then Jack would be left to his own devices. A few minutes later, she arrived at the park. Jack floated down from a tree and greeted her.

"Hey, where's your bow?" he said. Cat raised an eyebrow.

"What, I have to take it with me wherever I go? What are you, afraid to be with me without my protection?" she said lightly, teasing him. Jack elbowed her gently.

"Am not! My staff is _way_ better protection than your bow. Yours is just a human weapon, after all." Jack said smugly. Cat scoffed, then rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous," she said with finality. She walked off, feeling nervous again. She could simply _feel_ where Pitch's liar entrance was, and had no choice but to walk calmly in its direction. Jack caught up to her.

"Sorry about last night. That was kinda rude. Anyway, thought we could go for a walk around the forest," Cat said, looking at him. She silently hoped he would agree without argument, so she wouldn't have to that pain I her chest. To her relief, he said, "Sure. Always liked these woods. They don't lose their charm after more than three hundred years," Jack said with a slight smile. The two of them talked a while about random things for a bit, and Cat had to work to hide her growing nervousness. She laughed at his jokes and he told her some more about the other guardians.

"Hey, do you actually fly, or does the wind just sorta blow you around?" Cat asked him. She had to hurry and get the information she needed for her idea.

"Well, I sorta ask Wind to take me where I want to go. It's essentially flying though," he said.

"So, would anyone else be able to ask… Wind to take them somewhere?" she asked innocently.

"Um, nooo. Don't try it," Jack said, looking alarmed.

"Oh, well no, of course not. I guess I meant to ask if Wind would listen to anyone else… Like, if you ask Wind to tell you a message, would it listen?" Cat asked more clearly. Jack thought for a moment.

'I've never tried it. Wind doesn't really _talk_ per-say, but we usually understand each other," Jack told her. "Why?" he asked, looking curiously at her.

"Oh, just wondering, really. No reason?" she tried to force smile. She wanted desperately to tell Jack about his impending capture. Would he forgive her? Would he figure out what Pitch had made her do? Yes, he would. And he would hate her. The weight in her chest flared into a warning pain. _Yeah, yeah, I know_ she told it, wincing slightly. Jack noticed it and looked at her with concern.

"You ok?" he asked her. "Oh, yeah. Fine. Great," she smiled at him. He could tell something was off with her, she was sure of it. After a moment, he shrugged. Jack looked forward, and his expression changed.

"Hey, we should go back now," he said, glancing around. Cat began to panic. They were almost there. Then she had an idea.

"Tag!" Cat said as she whapped him on the shoulder. He grinned and dashed after her. They quickly stumbled upon a small clearing with a mangled bed frame at the center. Cat felt Jack's hand slap her on the shoulder. Then he faltered, seeing where they were. The ground beneath them rumbled slightly, and a shadow flew out of the hole beneath the bed. Pitch materialized behind Jack, and grabbed him.

"Thank you kindly Catherine for your dedicated help!" he said, smiling cruelly. Jack's eyes widened. Yes he understood.

"Jack, I'm sorry! He made me do it! He-" She was cut off by a small wave of black sand that covered her. She was close to suffocating when it finally fell off her and seeped into the forest floor. Cat gasped for air. There was no sign of Pitch or Jack. After she had caught her breath, cat dashed away from the entrance, only slightly aware of the direction se was going in. Finally, she stopped. The wind, or probably Wind, was howling through the trees, pushing at her. She called out to it.

"Wait! I want to help him! You have to understand! Pitch would have killed me if I didn't do it!" Wind didn't slow down.

"Please! I can't do anything, but you can tell the other Guardians! Tell them to help him!" she called to Wind again. It might have been her imagination, but Wind seemed to blow less fiercely.

"If you can manage to get the Guardians to come here, I can tell them what happened. Please, I don't' want anything to happen to Jack! You have to believe me!" Cat said desperately. Wide almost completely stopped, and then seemed to rush away. Cat's eyes wet wide in disbelief. It could work! She might be able to rescue Jack! Full of hope, Cat raced all the way back to the park. What would she do? Wait here all day? Cat figured this was the best spot to be, since it would be weird to have four powerful Guardians on her doorstep… Ok, so she would wait here and see if she ould help Jack when the Guardians came. If they came.

**Author's Note:**** Oh, no! Jack was captured! I hope Cat's plan works o-O . Nope, I don't know if it will either… Eh, probably. So yeah, tells me if you likes new chapter! You don't have to, but I like opinions! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Em, this one will probably be allot longer than the other chapters. It's actually getting exciting! I like this chapter allot, and I hope you will too! Also, I'm starting to see why everyone likes reviews so much! I wouldn't mind a bit a' input on this one, since I like it so much. Alright, enjoy!**

By now it was late afternoon, and Cat was worried. Wind hadn't returned and she had seen no signs of the Guardians. Catherine sat cross-legged on a park bench, trying to stay warm. She had started to wish she'd brought her bow and some arrows, because she was _really _bored. She couldn't risk running home and grabbing them though. With her luck, the Guardians would arrive while she was at home. At least the odd (and painful) weight in her chest was gone. Cat shivered again and looked at the sky. No sleigh was gliding across the blue. She narrowed her eyes and looked about the park for tell-tale signs of holes opening up and a 6'1 Bunny hopping out of it. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. She sighed in frustration. Maybe Wind hadn't gone off to warn the Guardians after all. This could all be a huge, _boring _waste of time. Cat closed her eyes and counted to sixty. If no one showed up after that, she was leaving. _Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty_. Ok, no one was here. Time to go. Cat got up and brushed off her jeans. She turned in the direction of home, but something caught the corner of her eyes just as started walking. She spun back around and smiled.

Jack woke up to black bars and a steel floor. He blinked groggily, and tried to remember how he'd gotten here. He remembered chasing Cat, and then Pitch came out of his liar and… thanking Cat for getting Jack for him. Oh, yeah. Cat had betrayed him. Fresh anger and hurt bubbled up and Jack gritted his teeth. Why had she done it? Did she honestly hate him? Jack remembered Cat trying to say something, but Pitch had silenced her with nightmare sand. Had Pitch somehow made Cat betray him? Jack didn't really know what to think about Cat anymore. He tried to concentrate on his surroundings.

He was in a cage. Nothing too spacious, just a five by five foot wide cage that hung very, very high up from the bottom floor. The cage was circular and overlooked the main cavern in Pitch's liar. It was above and beside the large balcony that held a dark globe that showed the Guardian's believers. Believers that Pitch would no doubt try once again to squash. Then he saw his staff. It was floating up-right beside the globe. Unfortunately, even if Jack managed to get his but out of the cage, it would be no easy task to get his staff back. The staff was surrounded by an opaque purple and black energy that pulsed and swirled around his staff.

"I see you're admiring my handiwork Jack. Quite a lovely force field isn't it?" said a smooth, silky voice. Jack glared in the direction of the voice. Pitch had materialized on a steel platform that hung a few feet away from Jack's cage. If possible, Pitch looked more ashen than Jack remembered. The creep was probably still healing from his fight with the Guardians.

"It's a shame though, really. That girl, gaining your trust, then deciding to betray you to me. Well now, all I have to do is keep you here for a couple days, and I'll be all set for another huge blow to the Guardians. And you will be able to do nothing about it," Pitch said this with a smug look on his face. _The Guardians will realise I'm gone. They'll guess what's happened. Won't they?_ Jack thought.

"Of course all the while I'll be draining your energy until you _die_," Pitch smiled menacingly at Jack, and then disappeared into a shadow. Jack was finally struck with the weight of his situation. Only _two_ days and Pitch would be powerful again, and Jack would not be able to help the Guardians. Because he would be dead. Could he even truly die? _Yes_ he thought. It had happened to Sandy. But with the return of the children's belief, Sandy had come back. But if Pitch's plan worked, then Jack wouldn't be able to muster any believers to help him. So that was it. Either the Guardians managed to find out what had happened, or Jack was doomed.

Cat took in the sight of this small golden man. He had come, literally, out of the sky, floating on what seemed to be a cloud of golden sand. Everything about him was golden and yellow. His hair, clothing, and even his eyes that had a yellowy-amber colour to them. Cat deducted that this short man, now hovering at eye-level, was the Sandman. Jack had called him Sandy, but Cat figured it was best to address him formally first.

"Hi, are you the Sandman?" she asked tentatively. A check mark appeared above his head. Cat thought this was a bit odd, but she continued.

"Look, I need the Guardians' help. Jack is in trouble-" Cat was cut off as golden images appeared above Sandy's head in succession. A gust of wind, a miniature version of himself, Jack and Pitch… Oh. He was mute. Obviously, he communicated with the sand pictures above his head. Okay, so Wind had managed to tell Sandy about Jack's problem.

"Well, can we get him out by ourselves? What about the other Guardians? Should we get their help too?" Cat asked him. Sandy nodded his head, stopped and thought for a moment, then nodded again.

"I take that as a 'probably'," Cat said. Sandy raised a finger, lowered it, and then nodded.

"Ok, let grab something from my house. Back in a flash!" Cat said before sprinting off towards home. She could save Jack! Cat got home in record time. She dashed inside, flew up to her room and grabbed her bow and arrows. Ok, so maybe her arrows couldn't hurt Pitch, but she suspected Sandy could help her with that.

Too excited to feel tired from her run, Cat dashed up to Sandy and held her arrows to him. At first he looked confused, and then caught on to her idea. He grabbed all sixteen of her arrows and they began to glow with a golden light. He handed them back to her, and she smiled. The arrows were now all a yellow colour, and had sharpened points. Cat put them in her pouch, which was settled in its usual place on the back of her thigh. A few golden trees appeared above Sandy, who gestured towards the forest.

"Oh, yeah. Good idea," Cat said, and followed the floating Sandy to the trees. Once concealed by the greenery, Sandy gave a question mark and a picture of Pitch.

"I… don't really know what the plan is. I kinda got this idea into my head that all the Guardians would come and bust Jack out of Pitch's liar," she told him. "Guess that isn't a very logical plan, is it?" Cat said, looking at Sandy sheepishly. Sandy was looking thoughtful, and Cat decided to try and plan a way to get Jack out of his situation.

"Sandy, where _are_ the other Guardians? I guess Wind came to you first because you'd be more likely to listen to… it? But couldn't you have told the others about Jack?" Cat asked Sandy. He conjured a picture of all four Guardians followed by an exclamation point above Pitch's head.

"Oooh, you mean having all the Guardians here would raise Pitch's attention?" Cat said, understanding. Sandy gave a nod.

"Alright then, do you have a plan?" Cat asked hopefully. Sandy smiled, and images appeared and disappeared quickly over his head. It was hard to tell what he was trying to say, but Cat eventually got it. It was a much better plan than what she would have thought of.

Jack could feel himself slowly weakening. The cage was somehow sapping his strength, and he knew it was going right to Pitch. It had been a couple hours, and there was no sign of the Guardians showing up. Of course, Jack could be gone for twelve hours, and North might just assume he was off messing with the weather in London or something like that. Two days. Technically less than two, but still. They were sure to realise something was wrong. That was the only hope /jack was going on now. He'd checked out the entire cage, tried everything he could think off to get himself out. It had just made his energy go away faster. So instead, Jack just sat down in the middle of the cage and pulled up his hood. And now he was bored. There was nothing to do in the cage, and yes, it should have been the least of his worries, but he couldn't help the deep sighs he let out every ten minutes. He propped his chin on his hand and stared at his staff. _You don't know what'cha got 'till it's gone _he thought. _Especially if it's your freedom_. Jack sighed again. Maybe if he could just fall asleep it would pass the time quickly. He was, after all, beginning to feel drowsy. Jack scooted over to the bars of the cage and leant against them. He didn't want to appear completely helpless, lying on the floor. Pulling his hood up further over his head, he fell asleep. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realise that that was the worst thing he could have done.

Sandy seemed to be having trouble with his plan. It appeared to be that he was sending in small creatures like a common house fly, or a mouse (made from dream sand, of course) or something into Pitch's liar, but none of them were coming out. Apparently, the creature(s) was supposed to find a way to Jack, come back and Cat would follow it back to Jack. Sandy had given Cat a small glob of dream sand that, as Sandy had explained to her, would mold into any shape of the container it was put into. Like a key hole, for example. However, an hour had passed and none of the four small creatures that Sandy had sent had returned. Sandy told Cat in a series of images that Pitch kept a layer of magic around his lair that could detect magical persons coming in. However, Sandy's creations were supposed to be small enough to not be detected. At least, that was the theory.

Another twenty-eight minutes proved that the last insect, a small golden moth, would not be coming back either. That left only one option. Cat would go in by herself. The magic wouldn't be able to detect her as she went through the entrance to Pitch's lair. At least, that was the theory. Nervously, Cat got up and climbed through the entrance underneath the broken bed frame. It was dark and chilly in here; mildew lined the walls of the steep tunnel. Cat gripped her bow tighter. At last, she saw a pale light at the far end of the tunnel. Cat edged towards it. Oh. Cat's eyes turquoise eyes widened as she gazed at the dimly lit cavern. "Cavern" wasn't really the right word. It was like an underground castle. All the stones were grey and black, there were arches and stair cases… But the whole thing seemed to be tilted, and the ceiling closest to the walls was uneven with massive stalactites. The source of the dim, almost depressing light came from holes in the ceiling at different places. Near the center of the "open" castle was a large balcony where a huge black and grey globe stood on a pedestal. Where the water should have been it was only hollow. And worse, not too far away from the balcony hung a circular cage with a familiar figure in it.

Cat tried to figure out a route to the balcony, but there were so many stairs and bridges (a few of which were broken) and doorways that it looked almost impossible. Eventually, after what seemed like hours of starring at possible routes from her hiding spot, Cat found one that looked like an almost direct way to the balcony. Of course, it was hard to tell with all the criss-crossing passageways, but she felt fairly confident. Cat stepped forward onto a bridge. Feeling exposed out in the open, Cat silently dashed to a staircase, down an open hallway, down another stair case and across another bridge, a couple more hallways, and finally a staircase that led down to the balcony. Now she had to figure out a way up to the cage. She didn't dare call out to Jack; she was pressing her luck as it was. Out of the corner of her eye, Cat noticed Jack's staff imprisoned in its own cage of magic. Great. After she got Jack out, how would they retrieve Jack's staff? Putting her mind back to the task at hand, Cat attempted to find a way to the cage. She focused on the platform that hung beside the cage. It wasn't too far off from beside the stair case she had just gone down, and Cat pondered jumping onto it from on top of the stairs. So far it was her best chance, so she climbed up the stairs. After a quick gauge of distance, Cat slung her bow over her shoulder and leaped from the stairs. She landed with a loud and echo-y _bam!_ Cat's heart almost stopped in terror. If anyone was home, they were bound to have heard that. She had to hurry. Despite the sudden noise in the ever quiet castle, Jack hadn't even shifted. That got her heart beating fast. The edge of the platform was only a foot away from the cage, and… yes! There was the lock. Cat took the small ball of dream sand from her pocket. Just touching the little bit with her hand made her feel a bit drowsy on the edges. Hastily, Cat leaned towards the cage and shoved the ball in. It immediately took the shape of the lock and transformed into a key. The door swung open on mercilessly soundless hinges.

"Jack!" Cat whispered loudly. "Jack, come on! I'm getting you out of here! I can't explain yet, just please! Come on!" Jack didn't so much as twitch. _Oh, crap_ Cat thought. She grabbed the golden key from the lock, and it kept its shape, slipping it into her pocket, Cat stepped into the cage. She half expected the door to slam shut and Pitch to be standing on the platform, but nothing happened. She crossed the small space and shook Jack, who was slumped against the bars. He didn't move. His hood was down and she slipped it off. Jack's eyes were closed. She checked for a pulse. It was there, but faint and a bit erratic.

"Jack… Come _on_! Wake up you little twerp! We need to go _now_," Cat said, starting to panic. She glanced around, but no one was there. Okay, then. Cat's steel will started to kick in.

"Fine, if you're not going to wake up then I'm carrying you like the baby you are," she said. She scooped him up, legs dangling off one arm, head resting on the other. Cat was surprised at how light he was. The boy couldn't weigh more than forty-five pounds. Damn. Well, that would make it a bit easier on her. Back on the platform, Cat tried to find a safe way to get the both of them off the platform. If she wasn't carrying the guy, she could have easily leaped to the stone stair case, but that was sadly not the case. She wondered if she could get him into a piggy-back position. Jack stirred slightly in her arms.

"Jack? C'mon. Now would be a great time to _wake up_," she hissed at him. Nope, nothing. Dammit. Out of frustration, Cat considered throwing him to the star case. _Nah, he'd probably break something_ she thought casually. This was getting to be a serious problem. Even at only forty-five-ish pounds, he was starting to feel heavy. Then she would just have to risk it, Cat decided. She would take a running jump off this freaking platform, and try not to kill herself or Jack when they landed. Cat stepped back to the opposite side of the platform. It was only five feet across, but Cat made it count. She made the tiny sprint to the other side and jumped, unconscious boy in her arms.

Cat landed with one foot on a step, and the other one half on another step. She immediately lost balance and fell forward. Cat thrust Jack's body in front of her and her shins and forearms burst with pain as they took the blow of landing on stone steps. Oh, Jack was going to pay for this one day. The little jerk was still soundly asleep and completely unharmed. Yep, as soon as he woke up, she was gonna kill him. Cat picked Jack and herself up and walked to the desk that stood in front of the globe. She lay him down on the top of the ebony wood, and seated herself in the black leather chair. Her jacket ley on the ground with Sandy in the world above, and she rolled back her half sleeves a little to assess the damage. Her forearms were already purple and black with bruising and throbbed even worse than her shins. She wouldn't be surprised if the bones were slightly fractured. Cat's venomous glare was lost on the unconscious Jack. Why the hell wouldn't he wake up? No time to waste on him though. She had to figure out a way to get Jacks staff before they left. _Yay, more stuff for the injured pack mule to carry _she thought. Cat grabbed her bow and a yellow arrow from her pouch and aimed it at the circle of magic surrounding the staff.

"Well, I really must say. I'm surprised you had the smarts… or stupidity to come here for Jack," Pitch said.

**Author's Note:**_**Dun-dun-dun**_** Cliff hanger! Ha-ha, sort of. You can probably guess what will happen next… Or can you? Muahaha! Anywho, hope you liked! I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP so you don't have to wait too long. **

**Also, thanks to H. 8812, LoriLorikeet, Raven of the black forest and ReddC02 for the follows! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** I would have liked to post this sooner, but something happened and I didn't get the chance. I was wondering if I should give an alternate ending to my story after I'm done… I have two different ways I was thinking of ending it. So yeah. Enjoy! **

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't let you destroy my wonderful force field. Or let you get away with Jack." _But of course! Why the hell would I make a clean get away with Jack and his staff. Good God, how could anyone possibly think that?_ Cat thought, seriously pissed off now. She switched her aim from the force field to Pitch, who was standing on the other side of the globe. She let the arrow loose at him, but he simply dissolved into shadows, the re-formed when the arrow passed through him. He tsk-ed at her.

"Now that isn't a nice way to treat you friend's host, is it?" Pitch smiled cruelly at her. Standing now, Cat brought up another arrow but didn't bother shooting it at Pitch. It sunk into the magic surrounding Jack's staff before giving a small golden burst, then disappeared. Pitch laughed.

"Please! Nothing can break that shield. Especially not those _pathetic_ arrows," he said.

"Then what exactly," Cat said, "Are you planning on doing?" She spoke with a low growl, glaring with pure, unfiltered despise at Pitch.

"Why, of course, I'm putting you right back in the cage so you can't annoy me anymore," Pitch said, no longer smiling. Suddenly, he looked up, past Cat. Cat risked a glance behind her.

"About time Sandy!" Cat shouted at the approaching golden figure.

Sandy had realised something was up when Catherine didn't come back in the estimated time. Having managed to get past the weak magic barrier and into the underground castle, he saw Catherine and Pitch and what seemed to be an unconscious Jack on the balcony. He had immediately flown over to the balcony and prepared to attack Pitch.

"Sandy, take care of Pitch! I'm getting the staff!" Cat called to Sandy. Cat had never shot more than two arrows at the same time, so when she pulled out four and fitted them into her bow, she felt totally cool. Cat was only five feet away from the whorl of magic that surrounded Jack's staff. Pitch had said that nothing could break the barrier, but she knew he was lying. Cat fired the four arrows and they lodged into the magic for a few seconds before each of them gave small blast of golden light. Where they disappeared, the black and purple of the barrier seemed thinner and less dense. Yes, she could do this. She had ten arrows left. Would it be enough? She fired four more, even though holding them all up hurt her fingers. They landed in the same place as the others had. In the background, she heard Sandy and Pitch having at it.

The balcony trembled slightly. _No time to watch them_ Cat thought. Six arrows left. Four arrows. Two arrows. The weak space was widening. Cat glanced around the balcony. Pitch was hurling black sand at Sandy, who had whips of golden sand that he was using to hurt Pitch. Jack hadn't even stirred. Whatever magic Pitch had used on the cage was really effective. Finally, Cat spotted the arrow that had gone through Pitch earlier. She dashed over to the globe and snatched it up off the floor. Cat notched the remaining three arrows in her bow. They stuck in the barrier and, just like the others, disappeared in mini bursts of gold. Although the space was very weak, it still did not break. _Dammit!_ Cat thought. Pitch and Sandy were still battling it out, but Sandy couldn't last forever. Pitch didn't seem to be tiring, and Jack was looking ashen. Out of frustration and anger, Cat kicked at the weak spot on the barrier. Something cracked under her foot. Cat's face went from angry to hopeful in a flash, and Cat instantly started whaling on the weak spot. It started coming off in chunks. Unfortunately, Pitch noticed what she was doing. He hurled a black spear-like object at Sandy to distract him for a moment, and a wave of black sand slammed into Cat. Cat shrieked in surprise and tried to fight the sand. It seemed to have a mind of its own, and fought Cat back from the magic encased staff. With a desperate lunge, Cat reached through the uneven hole she had made in the barrier, and grasped the staff. She gasped. A painfully cold energy flowed through her arm and the staff let loose a blinding blue light. Cat was blown backwards as the barrier exploded from the inside out. Obviously, the staff didn't like humans touching it.

"Sandy!" Cat shrieked to get his attention. "Get the staff! I've got Jack! Get out' a here!" Cat slung her bow over her shoulder and scooped up Jack, who was starting to look a little green. Cat made a sprint to the stairs. As she reached the top, Cat glanced behind her. Sandy was high-tailing it behind her with the staff in hand. Cat had never run so fast in her life. Cat didn't understand why he didn't just shadow-poof in front of them, but she didn't care. All Cat could think about was saving Jack. Sandy and Cat were on the final bridge, just entering the tunnel. Or, at least Cat was. Sandy and Pitch were nowhere to be seen. Jack's staff was lying on the bridge, not far from the tunnel entrance. Cat quickly placed Jack's limp body on the ground and dashed back to the staff. She couldn't wonder what had happened to the other two spirits. Touching the staff caused Cat allot of pain, but she slung Jack over her shoulder and ran up the tunnel.

To anyone else, it might have looked hilarious, a young girl carrying a boy over her shoulder and a wooden staff in hand. However, for an extremely pissed off Pitch Black it was a sight that filled him with anger, hate, and, though he didn't admit it to himself, fear. He waited quietly in the shadows of the forest while the Sandman searched for him.

Cat heaved Jack out of the tunnel, and then pulled herself out. Time must have been different in Pitch's lair, it was now almost dark. She couldn't have been in there that long… Cat's whole arm felt like it was on fire, except it was a cold fire. Cat carried Jack over to a softer patch of grass in the small clearing. Cat placed his staff next to him. The pain slowly ebbed from her arm. Cat knelt beside Jack.

"Jack, please. We're out of his lair now. You can wake up…" Cat talked to him gently. He would have to forgive her for betraying him now. She'd rescued him after all. But Jack looked terrible. Cat assumed that Pitch had made it so that as long as Jack was in his lair, he would stay asleep, all the while having his energy drained from him. It certainly looked that way.

Jack heard a distant voice in the darkness. He didn't know how long it had been, but he felt tired, so tired. He didn't want to leave, wherever he was. It was pleasant here. The darkness, the calm…

"Jack…" the voice was closer now. The darkness that surrounded him was lifting. He didn't want it to go. He desperately tried to hold on to it, but it floated away as his eyes fluttered open. A familiar face was above him. Everything was blurry. There was green, some white and a bit of dark blue… Oh, was that Cat's face? Black hair and pretty turquoise eyes... something was pressed into his hand. It felt like wood. His staff! Jack's vision began to clear.

Jack's eyes fluttered open. Cat smiled with relief. She pressed Jack's staff into his hand.

"Cat… but you-" Jack started to say something but Cat cut him off before he could get angry.

"If you would listen to me, I'll explain. Pitch forced me to lead you to him. If I didn't do it, he would kill me. I thought I could rescue you with Sandy's help, but it got messier than I expected… How do you feel?" Cat said it all quickly so Jack couldn't but in. He didn't answer her right away.

"Fine, I guess. Just really tired. Where's Sandy," Jack said while trying to sit up. After glancing around, he ran his hand through his silvery-white hair. Cat loved that hair. It looked so soft and pretty. Cat figured Jack wouldn't appreciate her saying so.

"So, I don't have to hate you then?" Jack asked. Cat smiled and shook her head.

"C'mon. Let me help you up," Cat said and offered him her hand. He looked at it for a moment, then took it.

"Now, isn't this wonderful. Jack and his girlfriend are reunited," Pitch said from beside them. Cat let go of Jack's hand and glowered at Pitch. It was getting annoying, really. The popping-out-of-nowhere-and-ruining-the-moment thing. Jack pushed Cat behind him.

"Crawl back to your hole, Pitch," Jack said. Pitch frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Frost," Pitch said. He materialised a wicked looking scythe.

"Whether the girl dies with you or not is her choice," Pitch said, looking at Cat. He had failed to notice her stooping a moment earlier, and now she chucked a rock at Pitch's head. Pitch was caught by surprise and the rock hit him on his forehead. Jack smiled.

"Obviously, she wishes to die, then," Pitch said with a murderous look. Lightning fast, he raised his scythe and brought it down on Jack. Cat dashed back and Jack dove out of the way. Cat wished Sandy would show up. Where _was_ he?

Jack dove out of the way of Pitch's in-coming scythe. Using his staff, Jack blasted icy magic at Pitch. Pitch vanished then reappeared to Jack's left. This clearing was too small for a death fight. Jack rushed over to Cat, held her arm and silently asked Wind to carry them to a field that Jack knew wasn't far from here.

"Where do you think you're going Frost?!" Pitch shouted up at them. Pointed spears of nightmare sand flew by them. Cat was clinging onto Jack for dear life. Wind was having a hard time carrying both Jack and Cat, so it wasn't a very pleasant landing in the snow covered field. Pitch materialized from a shadow, scythe in hand. He was followed by six Nightmares. Jack's heart sank. He couldn't protect Cat and himself from that many opponents. Cat had said Sandy was with her when she rescued him (he didn't want to think about that. Getting rescued by a _girl_ was unthinkable) from Pitch's lair. So where was he now? Pitch stood back and watched as his Nightmares advanced on Jack. He met them head on, and froze two of them with his staff. Jack whirled and dodged an on-coming pair of hoofs. From then on it was mostly him dodging the Nightmares while he tried to get a shot in. He managed to burst open one, sending the sand flying in different directions, but it quickly reformed. After a harsh kick to his chest from one of the horses, Jack managed to freeze another one. Only three left.

Cat felt helpless. Jack was getting the snot beat out of him by the terrible black horses that seemed to be made of sand. Jack was making progress, but he would probably be dead soon. Worse, she couldn't do anything to help him. She had no arrows or even a rock for that matter. Pitch was just watching the show with an evil grin on his face. And where was Sandy? She hadn't seen him since Pitch's lair. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Was he getting the other Guardians? If so, than maybe there was hope! Jack couldn't last more than another few minutes out there by himself.

There was now only one more Nightmare. However, Jack felt like Hell. The Nightmare and Jack squared off for a moment, and then charged each other. Jack loosed a blast of ice just before they slammed into one another. That was it. Jack was all out of juice. He felt his legs tremble. He had had no time to recover from Pitch's energy sapping spell, and it had been any other day, then Jack would have ice-blasted Pitch back to the Dark Ages half an hour ago. Jack mustered the very last of his strength and faced Pitch. Except Pitch wasn't there. A gasp sounded behind him.

Cat started to feel hopeful. Jack was just about to finish off the last Nightmare. The back of her neck prickled. Yes, she was freezing and her coat was back in the forest, but this was a different type of cold that made her hair stand on end. She spun around and came face-to-face with Pitch. Well, not exactly face-to-face, seeing as he was 6'2. Cat stumbled back. Pitch had blank face as a black spear went through her heart.

The thing with humans and the spirits, is that when they come in contact with each other, the effects may vary. Normally, if a human comes in contact with a spirit they don't believe in, they simply pass through the spirit's existence. Also, human weapons can almost never hurt a spirit, but a spirit's weapon _can_ harm humans (if not physically). So when Pitch's spear passed through Catherine's heart, it did not physically harm it. It was a different type of harm that is simply impossible to describe that killed Catherine. Pitch knew that though his weapon would kill Catherine, it would not physically harm her. All the same, his goal was accomplished.

Cat fell to the snow covered earth. The spear that had pierced her was gone. She expected blood to come rushing from her chest, but there was simply pain. An immense agony that spread from her heart to her chest. There were voices-or maybe just one voice- that made sounds, but she couldn't make sense of them. Her vision was blurry and getting dim. Oh, was that Jack's face above hers? Yes. No one else had that pretty white and silver hair. It looked so soft… she tried to reach up and touch it, but her hand didn't make it very far. His mouth was moving, but the sound was lost somewhere. The pain in her heart seemed to be numbing. Now she was just tired. Cat's eyes began to droop.

Jack couldn't think straight. Pitch had left after he attacked Cat. Why hadn't he paid attention? He should have kept his eyes on Pitch, should have kept Cat safe. He knelt beside her and lifted her head onto his lap.

"Cat? Cat, what happened? Where are you hurt? Cat, please, answer me!" Jack's eyes had tears in them. Cat's eyes were unfocused. She tried to lift her hand up to him, but she didn't seem able to.

"Frostbite? What're ya do'n? Where's Pitch?" said Bunny's familiar voice behind him. Jack couldn't answer. Cat's eyes were getting more distant. A thump and a jingle of bells told him North and probably Tooth were here too.

"Jack, who is that? What's wrong? Jack?" said Tooth. Four figures gathered beside Jack. He ignored them all. Cat's body seemed to flickering with a pale silver light. Jack had hardly noticed it, but it was now night. The moon was full and hovered above the field. Only Sandy seemed to understand what had happened. Cat let out a sigh, and then closed her eyes. The moon shone brighter, and Cat disappeared with a tiny silver flash. Jack collapsed onto the snow in despair.

**Author's Note:**** *Braces herself* please don't kill me! I promise you, it's not the end! Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens next!**

**Thanks to MagnumStorm for the fave/follow (*says creepily* **_**I know where you live**_**. ((don't worry folks, we know each other :D)). **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Ok, thanks for not killing me! I didn't mean to make Jack so emotionally undone… Oh, wait. Yes I did. All the better for entertainment! No, I'm kidding about the entertainment part. Sorry Jack, I love you, but right now you're gonna have to deal with it! Also, I apologize for taking FOREVER to update (I don't get on my computer very often during weekends, and today was Canada Day, so happy Canada Day to all my Canadian viewers!)**

Catherine felt so light and safe. It was like drifting in a warm sea of calm. Nothing could harm her here. Once, she'd seen a flicker of light in the calming darkness, but she had shied away from it. She wasn't ready to leave yet. She wanted to stay here and rest for as long as possible. However, the light seemed to be persistent. It wanted her to come out. Well, she could be very stubborn. Cat fled deeper into the dark.

Jack was in his bedroom. He distantly wondered how he'd gotten here. He refused to move, eat or drink. Refused to do anything, really. Doing things meant he would start thinking, and thinking wasn't an option.

"Sweet Tooth, you _have_ to eat something. You're going to get _very_ sick. Please Sweet Tooth, for me?" Tooth was begging him to eat some soup, but he wouldn't. Jack wanted to die. That was all. If he could die, he could see Catherine again. Something wet and warm slid down his cheek. No, he was thinking. That wouldn't do. Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The Guardians were gathered in North's office. After Tooth's latest failure to get Jack to eat or drink, they were all fidgety. North sat at his desk, rubbing his temples. Tooth was flitting around in a pacing way. Bunny was trying to get Sandy to tell them just what had happened. Sandy was looking too sad to bother. Finally, North stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"Sandy, we need to know what happened with Jack! If you do not tell, I will force it from you!" North said. Sandy raised his eyebrows. North hardly ever got like this. Sandy decided against his fears that jack would only be made more upset if he told the others. Sandy presented a series of images that explained, as best as he could, what had happened while Jack was missing. Everyone glanced at each other. This wasn't good. It wasn't unknown for people to die of a broken heart.

At last, Cat could no longer hide from the light that pursued her. The only way for it to go away was to follow it. Cat opened her eyes. She was in a room. It had baby-yellow walls with silvery-white trim. She was lying on a fluffy bed that had a white quilt. Not a harsh, sterile white like at a hospital, but a warm coloured white. She looked out the window on the opposite side of the room. It was night. The stars were really bright, brighter than she had ever seen. Cat slowly climbed out of the bed. She was wearing a cotton night dress, which was odd; because she would never in her life, ever wear a night dress. She walked stiffly to the window and peeked out. It was weird. There was no ground that she could see of. Then she saw the Earth. Did that mean… Was she in space? What the heck was happening? There was a soft knock on the door. Cat quickly sat back down on the bed. This was all too weird. The door opened and a girl around Cat's age came in. She had curly dark brown hair and was wearing a simple white dress that shimmered a bit when she moved.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake. I'm afraid Mim is very busy right now, so I was sent to help you," she said pleasantly. Cat didn't know what to say at first.

"Can you, um, explain? Like, everything?" Cat said at last. The girl smiled.

"Well, I can't explain _everything_ but I can certainly explain why you are here," the girl said.

"Ok, but where _is_ here?" Cat said, getting a bit anxious.

"Well, you're on the Moon. Can't you tell from the view?" the girl said it like it was obvious. _Well, damn_ Cat thought.

"Alright then. The moon. Gotcha… How is this possible again?" Cat stared at the girl, desperate for answers. She cocked her head slightly.

"Don't be silly, the Moon is Mim's ship. He organizes the Guardians from here. It can't travel anymore like it used to, but Mim makes the absolute best of his time here," the girl explained. Alright, so this Mim must be the Man in the Moon Jack had told her about. Jack. Oh, God, was she dead? Her eyes widened as she remembered Pitch stabbing her with the spear. And then…

"Please, why am I here? I should be dead! Tell me what's going on!" Cat told the girl.

"Calm yourself. I will explain everything that Mim has told me. For starters, I'll tell you my name. It's Menessa. You're here because Mim saw a perfect opportunity to fill a much needed role. You did in fact die, but so did Jack before Mim chose him. Now, about your role–" Menessa was cut off by Cat's shocked, "What?! Jack was dead before he became a Guardian?" To this Menessa nodded.

"I'm sure he would have told you, but there wasn't the chance before you died. But really, I must explain your role. You see, all over the Earth, all the types of Love that support the people, not just the children, but everyone, is fading. Many children are receiving less and less paternal Love from parents, adults are choosing the wrong partners, siblings no longer hold the deep, loving bonds between them as they use to. Mim has observed this, and he needed the right person for the job. It looked rather hopeless, until you died," Menessa explained in a calm voice. Cat was rather shocked, to say the least. And it was really ironic, actually. Cat, who had no siblings, no mother, a hateful father (that, now that she thought about it, probably didn't even care she was gone) and not even any friends, would be chosen for this task.

"Mim does not go about making a spirit out of every person that dies. There are only a few spirits that he has chosen to help guard Earth. Unfortunately, I cannot confirm whether or not Mim will allow you to keep your memories. More often than not, it doesn't make a difference. However, such as in Jack's case, it was necessary to take away his memories after he became Jack Frost. It would have done more bad than good until he became a true Guardian," Menessa was a little nervous breaking this news to Cat. When she had spoken with Jack's spirit all those years ago, he had been very angry to learn he could not keep his memories. Or the memory of being on the Moon. However, Cat looked thoughtful.

_I honestly don't value most of my memories, except for the early ones, with mum. However, Jack seemed to know about his past perfectly fine when I talked to him in the forest before… _Cat's thoughts trailed off.

"You always have the option of refusing this honorable position," Menessa continued. "However, that means Mim cannot restore your spirit to Earth." Cat knew she would rather risk not remembering anything about her past than risk never seeing Jack again. She knew now that she loved him, even if they'd only known each other for a few days. So Cat made her decision.

"Alright, I'll take the position. But first, can I have something to wear other than this nightgown?" Cat said.

Jack dreamed of Cat. She was smiling and laughing at something Jack had said. They were sitting in a snowy meadow, but Cat only wore a t-shirt and shorts. The sky was a bright, brilliant blue, and not a single cloud could be seen. Suddenly, the air filled with menace, the sky went dark and the two of them stopped smiling. A pure black figure darted out of nowhere with a grey sword, which it used to stab Cat with. She shrieked and the dream, or rather, the nightmare broke, and Jack sat bolt upright, gasping. No, it had just been a bad dream. Cat was fine, Jack was fine… But she wasn't. The dream was all to true. New anguish racked through Jack's body. He collapsed back down on the bed as his face filled with quickly frozen tears. He would kill Pitch for what he'd done.

After Cat had changed into some normal clothing, she was led by Menessa into a different room. This one was smaller, and the walls were simply white. In fact, the walls almost glowed. The door to the room was clear, and when Cat pushed through it, it felt very heavy. Maybe it was crystal? At any rate, Cat was told to wait in the room until Mim gave the OK. Cat quickly grew bored with the interior, and there were no windows. Cat sat in the center of the small room. It was square, and probably only five feet wide. She examined her cloths. It was fairly similar to what she would normally where. A dark blue t-shirt, skinny jean, and dark leather boots that came up to the middle of her shins. They weren't heavy boots, but they weren't so thin that they provided no protection for her feet. Suddenly, the room seemed to tilt and her vision grew hazy. Then she blacked out.

She gasped. Where was she? What was happening? She felt like she was surrounded by something fluffy, but it was cold. She opened her eyes. She could see the night sky. She must have been lying on her back. She sat up and gazed at the bright and full moon that shone smack-dab in the middle of her vision. Catherine. Cat. That was her name. The words had simply entered her mind, spoken by a male voice. Cat glanced at the moon. She was certain that was where the voice had come from.

Cat stood up on shaky legs. Where was this? She was in a field bordered by trees. Everything was covered in pristine and fresh snow. Something caught her eye some feet away. Cat walked towards it carefully. She stooped over the object. It was a wooden bow. The wood was a deep brown, although not quite ebony. It had a white marking hat bled out from the center. Cat picked it up. The bow seemed to hum in pleasure and the marking flashed a pleasing blue colour. It seemed happy to have been found by her. And yet, something was similar about the bow. Cat couldn't quite place her finger on it. She noticed there had been something underneath the bow. It was a pouch attached to a belt. She picked it up. It was deep enough that it could easily hold arrows. Was that what it was for? Cat checked the inside. There was nothing there. Regardless, she strapped it to her waist. The pouch settled on the back of her right thigh. It felt right. Cat smiled. She didn't know what she was doing here, didn't know why she was there, but she was. A feeling rose up in her, and she started to run. She wasn't angry or scared or anything, but happy. She felt refreshed and just… happy. She sprinted through the cold, moonlit woods. Even though it was cold, it didn't seem to bother her. It was just another sensation. There was a break in the trees, and Cat stopped in the middle of… a park? The word simply came to mind, but not in the way that the moon had seemed to speak to her. There was a small lake – more of a pond, really, a statue, some benches… Nothing really remarkable. And yet, this place seemed to have some sort of importance to it. Cat sat down on a bench, still holding her bow. It was humming quietly, the marking giving off a faint, but content green glow. Suddenly, Cat remembered something. Or rather someone. Oh, how could she forget him?

"Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack," Cat repeated the name. She remembered his annoying grin, his pretty white and silver hair, his icy-blue eyes… but she could remember nothing else. No, that wasn't true. She remembered that this small park was his home, more or less. Suddenly, more than anything in the whole world, Cat wanted to see Jack again. But how? She didn't have the slightest clue as to where he could be. She looked up at the Moon. He remained silent. Cat sighed and looked at the horizon. There was a line of lighter blue beginning to emerge. It was getting close to sun rise. Cat decided that she could sit here a little longer, watch the sun come up. Maybe she couldn't remember anything except Jack, but it was enough. With the gradual rise of the sun, so did Cat's hope rise. They would find each other eventually.

Jack woke once again from his sleep. It had been mercifully free of dreams. Outside, it was still night, but he knew it would be day time in Burgess. Jack couldn't explain it, but he simply _felt_ that he needed to go to Burgess. Jack slowly stood up, feeling weak from lack of food. He ignored the feeling and walked to his open window, and simply fell out of it. Caught by surprise, Wind took a few seconds to catch Jack before lifting him off to Burgess.

1wind put him down on the roof of someone's house. Jack wasn't in the mood to drop snow down their chimney though. Numbly, he jumped off the roof and walked towards his lake. The sun had risen past the horizon and the clouds were dyed brilliant pinks, oranges and purples. There was a figure on a bench, but Jack was too far away to see who it was. Not that he cared in the slightest. Jack wasn't even sure why he was here. As he got closer, the figure turned slightly. It looked like a girl. Her hair was black and shoulder length. Jack turned away.

Cat looked away from the sky. She could just hear the quiet footsteps in the snow behind her. She turned slightly and caught the flash of silvery-white hair out of the corner of her eye. Her heart leaped. Forgetting about her bow that still lay on the bench, Cat jumped off the bench and sprinted to Jack, then tackled him. He cried out in surprise. And pushed away from her.

"Jack! Jack, you found me!" she cried and hugged him tightly. Cat got up off of Jack and sat beside him in the snow. He simply stared at her with widened eyes. A sinking feeling started in her chest.

"Jack? Hellooo? It's me," she said to him.

"How… How?" he managed to get out. Cat stopped at this.

"I… don't know. I don't remember anything. Except you," Cat said at last. Jack frowned.

"I think I understand, but… We'll talk about it later, ok? You should, um, go home… your dad might be worried about you…" Jack trailed off, looking shocked.

"Jack what are you talking about? What home, what dad?" Cat looked at him in confusion. Jack's eyes widened.

**Author's Note:**** Wow, ever since chapter 7, I got allot more views and follows (close to double). I'm honestly so surprised so many people like my first fanfic. The story might be over in a couple chapters, but I'm hoping to make it last as long as I can without making it go stale. **

**Thanks to **TwixyReitz**,** ProwlHawthorne** and **1-SID-1** for the faves/follows and reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Wow, I can't believe this is the ninth chapter 0-0. I didn't expect to get this far. Thanks so much for all the compliments in the reviews! So, here's to another (hopefully good) chapter! **

Pitch stood in front of his globe, glowering at it. With Jack in despair, the boy would be too emotionally weak to join the Guardians in his next attack. It was going to take some time to rest before he struck again, however. None the less, with the girl out of the way, things would be much easier.

The Guardians were in hysterics. Tooth had gone to check on Jack again, only to discover he wasn't there. The four of them had searched around the entire workshop to no avail.

"He could be hurt! What if it was Pitch again? North, we _have _go look for him!" Tooth was pleading with North. Once again, North shook his head.

"Tooth, we cannot always look for Jack when he is missing. The boy is always missing. He is probably off venting his emotions. No need for worry!" North was getting a bit impatient with Tooth's constant distress. Tooth frowned.

"Fine. But if he's not back in two hours, I'm going, with or without you guys," She said, addressing Sandy and Bunny as well.

Jack had brought Cat to the Pole. It had been a slow trip; Wind didn't really like having to carry such a heavy load. When the two of them had finally landed in his bedroom, Cat was shivering.

"Sorry, I forget about the cold sometimes," Jack said. Cat shook her head.

"It's not the cold," she said. It donned on Jack that Cat was afraid of heights. But that couldn't be true. Jack remembered her sitting in the great oak tree in the forest. That, and the time she had been on her roof. Jack decided to let it go. Cat sat on his bed.

"Cat, what was the last thing you remember?" Jack asked her. He gripped his staff tighter and stood in front of Cat.

"Well, I know the first thing I remember, but not the last," she said, looking straight at him. "I was lying down in a field full of fluffy sow, and it was night." Jack's brow furrowed. "Jack, why are you asking me this? Look, I don't know if I was alive or not or _what_ before last night, ok? All I know is that you and I knew each other before… _whatever_ happened." Jack sighed. He knew he should feel absolute happiness that Cat was back, but all he felt was confusion and shock. Did the Man in the Moon think he was doing Jack a favor by bringing Cat back to life? Why did it seem like the cold didn't really bother her? Why did her bow glow different colours? Why did she seem so much more perfect looking than she did before she died? Was she a powerful spirit now? If so, what did her powers control? Jack wished it was night so he could ask the Man in the Moon. Not that he would answer him. Jack ran his hand through his hair. It seemed like Mim had given Cat the same treatment as Jack – memory loss.

Cat had hated the flight to the Pole. She had clung to Jack while Wind did the rest. But she had hated the feeling it gave her. It was like free falling, only not quite as fast and you were going forward, not down. When they had finally gotten to the Pole (which Jack explained was North's hide-out. Cat still wasn't sure about the whole "Guardian" business) Cat stumbled through the floor length windows and shuddered in relief. Jack had thought she was cold. But that wasn't it. Just like last night, she had felt the cold, but it didn't mean anything to her. It was just a message. Jack still seemed confused and shocked. Cat was disappointed. Who cared about whatever had happened. If anything had happened at all. So now, Jack was string off into space and Cat was sitting on the bed wishing Jack would hug her or _something_. Instead, she just folded her legs beside and stroked the silky wood of her bow. Right now it gave a questioning buzz through her fingers and he marking gave off a questioning orange. That was the other thing. Her bow almost seemed _alive_ somehow. It behaved like an invisible friend or something. It communicated in different colours, or so it seemed; each colour and shade had different meaning that Cat automatically understood. Cat thought of the empty pouch on the back of her thigh. Why would it be empty? She had thought this at other points in time, but she couldn't understand it. Suddenly, the door opened, and Cat jumped. Jack spun around, staff held in front of him.

"Jack! You're here! And you're out of bed!" said a feminine voice. Then a blue, green and yellow shape, literally, flew into the room and glomped Jack. Jack gave a startled cry. Cat just looked at the person who had come in. She was… a bird? But she looked human and had pretty faerie wings.

"Oh, I'm so relieved Jack. We were all so worried about you! How are you feeling now? Are you hungry? Come one, let's get you something to eat," the bird lady said.

"Whoa, Tooth. Slow down. Look, I'll go see you and the other three later, I'm busy right now," Jack said, trying to resist "Tooth" as she pulled him towards the door. The lady was concentrating so hard on Jack she didn't even register Cat sitting on the bed.

"Jack, you haven't eaten or drank anything for a day. I don't want you to get…" Tooth's voice trailed off as she finally noticed Cat. "Jack who is this?" she said more slowly. Jack's eyes flashed between Tooth's cautious face and Cat's unimpressed expression.

"Ummm… my friend?" Jack said carefully. Cat raised an eyebrow. Tooth look from Jack to Cat, and to Jack again. She gave a slightly forced smile and Cat could see mild understanding in her eyes.

"Alright, then I'll just go tell the others you're here. Sure you don't want to see them?" Tooth said, looking at Jack.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Just, uh, tell them not to come barging in here, ok?" Jack sad, looking a bit nervous. Tooth looked at Cat one last time, pursed her lips then flitted out through the heavy wooden door. Jack quickly closed it.

"Ah, sorry about that. She's um… protective? Don't worry about," Jack said. He looked a bit embarrassed and relieved.

"Your 'friend'? C'mon Jack, we both know that's far from the truth," Cat said, crossing her arms and keeping her unimpressed look on. Jack looked sheepish. She sighed and looked down at her bow, which was humming in a way that could have been laughter. The mark was pulsing an annoying neon pink and turquoise. Cat glared at it but didn't put it down. _Oh, shut up_ she thought at it. It didn't stop.

"What's with your bow?" Jack said, walking over.

"Nothing," Cat replied. Jack didn't look convinced. _Pfft, like you'll believe me if I tell you_ Cat thought. Cat stood up.

"How about you give me a little tour?" she said. Jack glanced at the door then said, "Sure. Wouldn't hurt." Jack opened the door and peeked out.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Cat said.

"Nothing. Come on," he replied. Cat sighed. The two of them entered a corridor with doors along the walls. Noise and light came from one end and the other branched off into two more halls. Jack led her to the first end. They passed through the entrance and Cat caught her breath. It was crazy. Large hairy creatures stooped over work areas or rushed about with materials. Toys and other things flew about in no particular pattern. The whole place was just incredible. Rising up in front of one of the many balconies, was a massive globe with lights all over it. A large control panel stood in front of it. It was almost too much to take in at once.

"Um, forget about the tour. I don't think I can take in this whole place in just one day," Cat said. Jack gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, you're right about that," he said.

"What's with the globe? I don't think those are Christmas lights. " Cat said.

"All those lights show the Guardian's believers. Hey, I want to show you something. Follow me!" Jack dashed off and Cat ran after him. The boy simply couldn't stay still. He reached a stair case and didn't hesitate before jumping onto the curved railing and sliding down. Suddenly, Cat halted. Something had flashed in her mind for a millisecond. The stairs. For a moment Cat tried to chase the image. She got a brief flash of grey stone, but then it was gone. Cat frowned.

"Hey, slow-poke! You coming today or tomorrow?" Jack called from three stories below. Cat shook her head then slid down the railing. Jack was already running off again when she reached the bottom. She sprinted after him. It felt so _good_ to run. Even if you were weaving between tables and pyramids of toys while you were doing it. Suddenly, Cat realised she'd lost Jack. She was in the middle of a very busy spot where the strange creatures and a bunch of little elves were racing about testing toys, fitting together parts and doing other jobs. Everybody was ignoring her. She quickly found a quieter area. Again, she tried to look around for Jack, but couldn't make out his blue hoodie amongst all the chaos. Maybe she should just go back to his room? Would she be able to find it? Cat stiffened as she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" said a heavily accented voice. Automatically, Cat drew an arrow out her pouch and aimed it at whoever was behind her. She was too startled to wonder where the arrow had come from. The man behind her was tall and had very broad shoulders. He had a long white beard and wore clothing that looked old-fashioned. He began to laugh. It was a hardy yet jolly laugh.

"You must be Jack's new friend!" he said. "Come! I have sent Yeti for Jack." Cat carefully put down her bow, but she kept the arrow in her hand. She would look at it later.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She had kinda guessed that this was North. He fitted Jack's description perfectly.

"Only to my office. There are many things to discuss, yes?" He answered, looking at Cat.

"Um… I guess?" she said, still not sure about what was happening. North continued to lead her past many of what Cat took to be the Yetis. As they approached a wooden door not too far away from the main balcony with the globe in front of it, a Yeti strode up beside Cat and deposited an annoyed looking Jack beside her.

"Was that really necessary Phil? I _can_ walk," he said while glaring at the large Yeti. The Yeti – Phil – shrugged and walked away. Cat looked at him and smirked.

"After ditching me, you deserve it," she said. Jack just smiled.

"You snooze, you lose," he said. North opened the door and Cat walked into the office. It was cool looking. The opposite wall had full length windows that opened onto a balcony. The left side of the room had a beautiful fireplace. There was a desk in the centre of the room with a couple of elves eating cookies on it. On the right side of the room were numerous shelves and bookcases. North lumbered in and Sat in a large, comfortable looking sofa in front of the fireplace. He gestured that they should do the same. Cat sat down on a loveseat while Jack just leant against its side.

"Jack, there is some explaining to be done. Sandy has told me and the others what happened while you were missing. Yet now, you seem fine. And there is this girl…" North gestured to Cat.

"Catherine," she said.

"Yes, Catherine. She is not human. I have never seen her before. So, who is she?" North said while looking intently at Jack. Jack sighed.

"I have my theories," he said, glancing quickly at Cat. Jack crossed his arms loosely.

"Thing is, I don't know if the Man in the Moon wants be to voice them. I don't think Cat's supposed to know…" Jack's voice trailed off as Cat gave him a surprised yet suspicious look. North looked thoughtful.

"It is not common for Manny to choose new spirits. Only when the spirit is much needed does he choose. The question we must answer is: What does Catherine protect. Also, in _whom_ does she protect it? All of the spirits, Guardian or not, have a role on the Earth. So, what is Catherine's?" North finished and looked up at Jack and Cat expectantly. After a few moments of silence, North said, "I do not expect you two to have answers, but perhaps, Jack, it would be of use to Catherine is you shared your theories?" Jack glanced at Cat.

"Fine, I guess it could help," Jack said.

Back in Jack's room, Cat sat down on his bed again. This time, she took off her boots and crossed her legs.

"So, what are these theories of yours," she said. Jack, who was standing off to one side of the bed said, "Cat, before any of this stuff happened, you and I sorta knew each other… when you were a human. I'm not going to go into specifics of what your life was like because, honestly, I wouldn't know. I _do_ know that you really didn't like your father, for whatever reasons, I know that I thought you were weird but kinda cool because you would practice archery at the park." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Pitch Black, pretty much the ultra bad-guy to the Guardian's epic good-guy, he used you to kidnap me. He was basically sapping my life energy and restoring his, no doubt so he could make a move on the Guardians. You saved me, Pitch got pissed, the Guardians showed up too late, and Pitch… killed you," Jack said the last part hesitantly. Cat just stared at him. She was dead? Did that mean she was a ghost or something? And she'd had a life before she'd woken up that night in the field of snow. Did that mean that her apparent father was worrying about her? Did she have any other family? Why had she forgotten everything about her former life except Jack? So many questions swirled around in her mind.

"Could I… do you think I could go him? My father?" Cat looked at Jack hopefully. The corner of his mouth went down.

"Humans can't see you. Even if you went to him, it would be impossible for him to know you're there," he said gently. Cat frowned slightly.

"I want to go anyways. I want to see the house… Maybe it could spark a memory?" Even when she said it, she knew it was a naïve hope.

"Cat, I do know a way for you to get your memory back, but I don't want you to agree to it until you've really decided you want to know about your former life. I'm sure the Man in the Moon had a reason for wiping your memories," Jack said. Cat thought about it for a moment. What if she could just visit the town, see her house, her room, and then decide?

"Ok, what if I go check out my old house or something, and then I decide?" Cat asked Jack. He nodded.

"Ok. I can ask Wind to take us there," he said. Cat shuddered inwardly. _Yay, more flying/falling_ Cat thought. Jack grabbed her hand and they did a running jump out the window. This was the part Cat hated the most. The two second period when you were falling to your death. And then Wind pushed them upwards and they were falling forward, the cold air buffeting their faces. Cat gripped Jack's arm tightly and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**** Ok that's it for chapter 9! I kinda got carried away, and now I have half of chapter 10 done as well xD . In a separate file of course. But I had to back-track and find a good spot to leave off of for this one. So, yeah, review if you liked (or disliked, same difference). Thanks to **yuki100o **for following me (wait, that sounds creepy…) and thanks again for all those compliments ^_^ . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Looks like the last chapter was a success! Sorry for not updating for so long. My life actually got interesting for a few days! So um, yeah here's to chapter ten! **

Cat realised too late that she'd left her bow and the one random arrow on Jack's bed. Not to mention her boots were still in his room too. How does one forget her footwear? Did she do that when she was human, too? At any rate, when they landed in the park at Burgess, her feet got filthy in the dirty snow. Like always, she felt the cold but it was just a sensation like any other. Cat wondered vaguely if it was the same for Jack, or if cold for him was the same as heat for humans.

"Hmm, maybe we should have waited for you to put your boots on before we left," Jack said, studying her feet.

"I don't really care," she said, not willing to show her dislike to the grime. Cat followed Jack as he walked towards the street. They had only walked a few blocks when Jack stopped in front of a small house. The drive had a poorly parked car in it and a rusty old bike lay in the half melted snow. Jack pointed up to a window facing the front of the house.

"That was your room," he said. Cat half expected it when it came; an overwhelming sense of deejay-vu. The side of the house caught her eye. There was a drain pipe and some protruding bricks that made it look perfect for climbing. Cat strode over to it and climbed up to the window.

"You know, I can just get wind to boost you up!" Jack called. Cat ignored him. When she got to the top, it was at a mild angle and made it easy to get to the window. Cat noticed a rope bridge bundled together. It was out of sight from below, but pretty obvious from up here. Jack floated up beside her.

"Going to break in are we?" he said. Cat wrinkled her nose at him.

"Technically, it _is _my house," she said, turning to the window. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. _Jeez, this is the perfect set up for a burglar_ she thought. Cat stepped into the room. It wasn't very big, but it was nice, and it definitely suited her. The door was on the opposite wall with a built in closet beside it. The walls were painted blue, except for the left wall, which was minty green. The bed was on the right side of the room with the headboard against the wall. It donned a fluffy, pale blue comforter. Taking up the back left corner of the room was a smallish wooden desk with books and other random things strewn across it. Cat walked the four feet to the bed. Beside it was a little bedside table with a lamp. There was a book on it along with a small, silvery figure. Cat picked it up. It was a figure of Artemis, the maiden of the hunt. Something pocked at her memory. For a split second, Cat got a sense of irony. Cat sighed in frustration, then put the figure down.

"What's up?" Jack said from behind her.

"Nothing. Come on," Cat said. She walked around the bed and opened the door. She noticed the outside of it was slightly dented. She frowned. It looked like someone had kicked it. Not a good sign. She walked down the stairs. They led to a small entryway that branched off into a small living room and a kitchen. The kitchen was a mess and the living room wasn't much better. Cat's frown deepened.

"Jack was it just me and my father here?" Cat asked. Jack came up beside her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I mean, you didn't hint otherwise," he said. Cat nodded and walked through the kitchen to the back of the house. There was a short hallway that lead left and right. To the left was a door and to the right was a hall closet and a glass door that probably went out to a backyard. She turned left and opened the door. Her father obviously knew nothing about the words "clean" or "tidy". The bed was un-made and dirty clothing was strewn on the floor. Cat turned away and went down the right part of the hallway. The glass door did in fact lead out to a backyard. It was miniscule and weeds poked up through the snow. The closet was relatively empty, with only a couple spare blankets and sheets. Obviously, her old life had not been too glamorous. It seemed the only clean part of the house was her old room. Suddenly, the glass door opened and a man came in. Somehow she had failed to see him in the backyard. Cat froze, waiting for him to see her or Jack, who was standing at the other end of the hall. But the man – probably her father – simply kicked off his untied shoes and walked clumsily to the kitchen, muttering. Cat was very disappointed. He was unshaven and bedraggled. It occurred to her that she hadn't seen any pictures of her younger self. Or of anything, really. Cat walked quietly back to the kitchen and stood behind her father who was looking in a cabinet.

"Don't bother. He can't hear or touch you," Jack said. Cat ignored him and placed her hand on her father's shoulder. There was a cold, almost painful sensation as her hand passed through him. Cat jumped back.

"I told you," Jack said. Cat looked back at him.

"Let's go," she said.

They were back at the Pole. Cat sat on Jack's bed again, lacing up her boots. When she was finished, Cat picked up her bow and slung it across her back. It was giving off a gentle hum and the mark was a content blue, but also had a questioning orange glow. Cat picked up the arrow off the bed.

"Jack, come look at this," she said. Jack stopped examining his staff looked at the arrow.

"What about it?" he said. Cat handed it to him.

"Look closely," she said. Jack gave the arrow a better look.

"Ok, so it has pink fletching, a gold head and the shaft is made of wood. It's a little weird I guess…" Jack said after a moment. Cat took the arrow back from him.

"It's odd looking, I know, but it _means_ something. Look, the pink fletching stands for romantic love. The gold means… well it symbolizes a sort of everlastingness. And… the wood is apple so it most likely means happiness and something long lasting, similar to gold…" Cat stopped talking as she realised Jack was staring at her strangely. Cautiously she said, "What?" Jack kept giving her that weird look.

"How do you know that stuff?" he said. Cat paused.

"I don't know… I just did," she said. Jack looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll bet this has something to do with you becoming a spirit," he said. "Hey, you should try it on someone and see what happens." Cat's eyes widened.

"No way! It could hurt someone!" she said.

"Spirit weapons hardly ever hurt humans," Jack said.

"Hardly?" Cat said, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, Pitch's weapons can hurt humans, but he's evil and stuff… Don't worry about it. C'mon please?" Jack looked excited.

"Fine, but _you're_ the one who'll do it," Cat said.

"Why me? I can't even shoot the bow!" Jack said in protest.

"Ha! I doubt it would let you shoot it. No, you just go up to someone and stab them," Cat said. Jack narrowed his eyes a bit then said, "Fine. Let's go."

"No, no more flying. Isn't there some other way to travel?" Cat said.

"Well, there's North's sleigh… I guess not. Um, Bunny's tunnels? That could work. They magically shorten distance so…"

"Ok, we'll use those," Cat said. Jack led Cat to the bottom floor of the workshop. On one of the far walls there was a large, circular doorway that was made of dirt.

"Through there is and entrance to a bunch of Bunny's tunnels," Jack said, pointing to the hole/doorway. Cat walked along the wall because the most of the floor was occupied with Yetis keeping the globe in order. As she entered, a warm and earthy breeze gently blew through the tunnels. Jack started walking in front of her. At first it was just on thick tunnel with moss and flowers here and there. But soon smaller tunnels began branching off of it at random intervals.

"If you keep going down this one path, you eventually get to the Warren," Jack said. The he paused in front of one tunnel. The dirt was a bit lighter, dryer looking than the tunnel they were in. It didn't have many flowers and the air was slightly stale.

"I don't think Bunny uses this one much. It probably goes to a really big city or something," Jack said. "We'll be much less likely to run into the kangaroo if we take this one."

"Um, the kangaroo?" Cat said in confusion.

"You know, Bunny. He looks like a grey kangaroo," Jack said.

"I'm sure he loves you calling him that," said Cat. As they walked, it grew slightly colder until they reach a hole in the low ceiling. The tunnel branched off here, but Jack gave Cat a boost up out of the hole. They emerged in a park covered with a light dusting of snow. As soon as Jack was on his feet and out of the hole, it disappeared. Jack looked at the sky, frowning slightly.

"Not enough snow," he said. After a minute, the clouds above them opened up and fat flakes of frozen water began to dance and swirl around them.

"Jack, you realise that now people are going to head indoors?" Cat said to a pleased looking Jack.

"I guess we're just going to have to catch someone before they do!" Jack said before dashing off. Cat sighed then ran off after him. Off hand, Cat wondered where they were. There was almost no one on the downtown streets and whenever the past someone, Jack would point and shout, "What about them?" to all of which Cat shook her head. It was a feeling, much like the one she had gotten while examining her arrow. After they'd past at least twelve people, all running for cover from the incoming snow, Jack was getting a bit impatient.

"Come on, we could test it on any one! Why won't you?" Jack was walking backwards, facing at as she scanned the streets.

"I don't know, we just can't. Be a bit more patient. I'm sure we'll find the right person…" just then Cat spotted two people on the opposite sidewalk, walking towards each other, heads down and hoods pulled up against the snow. It was a man and a women.

"Jack! Those two people! Get one to slip on some ice or something when they're passing each other!" Cat said urgently. Jack smiled. He dashed across the street as an oncoming car was passing by. Cat rolled her eyes, but readied her bow and arrow. Just as the two people passed by each other, Jack slicked the sidewalk with ice and the women slipped. Cat fired the arrow at the man. It disappeared just as it touched his arm. Instantly, the man was apologizing and asking if the woman was ok. She blubbered some apologies, and then walked on. The man looked distressed for a moment, then trotted after her. They weren't talking loud enough for Cat to hear, but the woman was blushing slightly and the man was talking to her eagerly. Suddenly, a faint pink mist covered the two people. After a moment, it disappeared as suddenly as it had come. Jack trotted up beside Cat.

"What was all that?" He said, starring after the couple. Cat shook her head.

"I think… I think they were for each other," Cat said. Jack looked at her curiously. "I mean, they were going to get together eventually. I just made it happen sooner," Cat said, looking at Jack. Jack gazed after the retreating couple.

"Cool stuff, then," he said. Suddenly, Cat stiffened. Images flashed by her eyes. Two brothers fighting, a man and a woman flirting with each other, the same man and woman in an intense argument, a young girl walking down an abandoned street, shouldering a grimy backpack. Cat gasped and looked at Jack.

"I know what he wants me to do, Jack," she said. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"They need help. People. Adults and siblings and children… The love is fading," she said.

"What? What do you mean?" Jack said, confused. He obviously wasn't catching on to what she was saying.

"Love, Jack. Romantic love, paternal love, sibling love! The Man in the Moon wants me to restore it. I mean it's still there, but it's too weak!" Cat was getting worked up, thinking of all the people she needed to help. Faces flashed by in her head in rapid succession.

"Cat, do you think we should tell North or the others?" Jack said.

"No, there isn't time let's go! There's two siblings a block away that I have to get to!" Cat started to run off, but Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Whoa, slow down there! It would be freaky if you busted into their home and started shooting them with arrows. Look, we should celebrate or something. You found your job. Why don't we steal some food and find some cool place to hang out. I can help you out tomorrow if you really want," Jack said. Cat looked apprehensive, then smiled.

"Ok, it's a date," she said.

**Author's Note:**** I have a dilemma. Should I end my story here? I'm kinda out of inspiration, plus I have another story slowly taking over my mind. I mean, this could be a good ending right?*Puts head in hands* I don't know!**

**Alright, thanks to **MidnightWolf191** and **Seven. Avengers **for the follows (Even if this is possibly the last chapter).**


End file.
